Namida no densetsu
by Kasumi4
Summary: AND this took forever AGAIN. Sorry, chapter 9 up. R&R please !!
1. Legend

Hehehehehehehe...I had a problem with that story so I DO hope that it will be okay now. *Ahem*...I'm really not lucky...GOMEEEEEEENNNN !!!!!!!

__

AUTHOR'S NOTE (PLEAAAASE PLEASE PLEASE READ) : Heeeeellooo minna-san !!! ^_^

Well, first, THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORRYYYYYYYY !!!!! Hehehehehehe...So. Before starting the fic, I want you to know that there will be a LOOOOOOOOOT of spelling mistakes in the following story, because-HEY DON'T LEAVE !!!!! er...because English is not my first language. I am not English, so that's why. I am French. SO don't blame me for my horriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiible English, okay? That's not my fault if I'm not good at it.SorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorry. Anyway, this story takes place around the end of the series, BEFORE Syaoran told Sakura how he feels, BEFORE Eriol left and of course, BEFORE he told everyone who he was. That's it.

__

Well, now on with the fic.

And a special hello to Typhaine and Lisa.

****

DISCLAIMER : Er...OF COURSE Card Captor Sakura is NOT mine. I don't own any of the characters, the four fantastic and talented girls of CLAMP do. GO GIRLS !!!

Hey! This story is my very first fanfiction and one of my first attempts to write in English. (and to let english people read.)...so...be nice...please?

Namida no densetsu

-The legend of Namida-

By : ^*Kasumi*^

****

Chapter One : **"Legend"**

-"Ooooooooooh !!!" As the bus parked in front of a big chalet, all children were stucked to their windows, looking at the wonderful landscape that was set before their eyes. They were all amazed by the high mountains and the beauty of the view.

-"Okay class. We are going to get off the bus, now. Be sure you're not leaving anything in there, okay? And when you're out, please wait for everybody to be ready to go, right?"

-"Riiiiiiigghtt!!!!!!"

As soon as she got off, a young girl about 14 with long purple hair gave a look at her surroundings, and stared like this for a long time, stars in her blue eyes, before turning around.

-"Sakuraaaa !!! Look !! Isn't that wooooonderful?" the so called Sakura came up to her friend and widened her eyes as she watched the landscape.

-"Wow..." she said with a smile "You're right Tomoyo. that's wonderful."

Sakura felt like she could have stayed here for hours. She kept staring, her short hair and ribbons floating with the wind. 'I really think I'm gonna enjoy that stay'

The two girls came out of their reverie when they heard their teacher's voice calling for them. They took their luggage and followed the rest of the class into the house.

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

-"I want the bed on the right !!!"

-"Yeah...sure Chiharu, calm down.....*sigh* where do you want to sleep Sakura?"

The teen looked at her friend and eyed the small room. Then she walked up to a bed and lied down.

-"Awwwwwwwww !!!! How comfortable!!!! I want THAT bed !"

-"Okay. Then I'll take the one next to yours."

Sakura and Tomoyo were to share a room with two of their friends, Sasaki Rika and Mihara Chiharu. The place they were staying in had four beds and a huge supposed-to-be-empty space where the girls had piled up their stuff.

-"Too bad Naoko could not come." said sadly Chiharu. Her friend Rika came to sit on the same bed.

-"Yeah, but she had something to do during this winter vacation. She was so disapointed when she learned that teachers had organised a trip..."

-"...we'll bring her pictures back !! And besides, I'm sure she'll have fun too !!!"

-"Sakura's right, let's have fun !!" And with that, Chiharu throwed a pillow to Rika's head.

-"Heeeey !! You're gonna pay for that !!" and then a BIG pillow-fight began.

The girls were so in this that they did not notice the three boys who were standing in the doorstep.

-"Girls? What are you doi-Mmmmmpphfphfphfff !!!!"

-"Ah...Yamazaki-kun!! Gomen nasaaaai !!!!!" said Chiharu while running to his side."Are you hurt?"

-"Y-Yes...I think I am..."

-"Oh I'm so sorry......" and then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

-"Better now?" The eyeless boy smiled and smirked evily...and he throwed the pillow back in Chiharu's head.

-"Yes, better. Thanks."

-"I see you're already messing the place up........!!!" came a voice from behind Yamazaki's fallen body. A tall boy with glasses and black hair ( and an eeeeeeeevil smile ^_^) entered the room, followed by another teen, his age.

-"Eriol-kun? Syaoran-kun? What are you doing here?"

-"Well...we were getting bored in our room, so Yamazaki thought of paying you a visit. So we're here. But if you want us to leave, that's fine, I guess..."

-"Hoe!! Nononononononono I didn't mean I wanted you to leave, guys !!!"

Sakura took Eriol's hand and forced him to sit on the bed. Then she did the same with Syaoran, with that difference that the boy blushed furiously as soon as the cheeful girl touched him.

-"Here. Sit down." she then sat down too, so that her eyes were just in front of the awful pile of bags in the middle of the room.

-"Hehehehehehe...so...what do you think of the place?"

-"Well, it's fine. And big. We almost got lost while trying to find your room, you know..." Eriol started.

-"Do you know what is told about this mountain?"

-"No, but don't start, Yamazaki."

-"You're only three sharing your chamber?" asked Sakura, trying to change the subject.

-"Yes, we could have been just two, but Hiiragizawa invited himself." Yamazaki stood up and sat on Chiharu's bed.

-"Well...that's not exactly true, Li-kun. Eriol asked me if I was okay with that."

-"And why didn't you ask me?"

-"Because you would not have agreed."

-"That's right."

-"Okay...now girls, do you want us to help you unpack?" asked Yamazaki, his "eyes" turned to the giant mountain in the middle of the room.

-"Er...yeah...why not? hehehehehehehe..." said Sakura, sweatdroping. "And then we'll eat, since I'm starv-"

Everything turned black.

-"HOE???? AAAAAHHHHHH WHATSGOINGOOOOOON???"

-"HEY PLEASE SAKURA STOP SCREAMING !!!"

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-O-Okay..." she said, at the verge of crying.

-"Sakura calm down. I think that's just a blackout. Nothing more."

-"A-Ar-Are you su-sure Eriol?"

-"No."

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!"

-"Sakura, wait, I'm coming to your side."

-"B-But Tomoyo how can you walk in the dark?"

-"Well, I'm .........trying to-"

-"OUCH !! That was my foot, Daidouji-san."

-"Oh! Gomen ne, Li-kun !!"

-"OUCH !! And this is MINE, Tomoyo-chan !"

-"Gomeeeeeeeen Sakura..."

-"Hey wait !!" said Rika. "I have a torch in my backpack!!"

-"Greeaaat. Now go and try to find it. Good luck." In the dark, they could hear Rika's footsteps and grumble when she knelt down to start looking for the torch.

-"A little help, here?" Eriol, Yamazaki, Syaoran, Chiharu and Tomoyo were getting up to help Rika, when they heard Sakura screaming. Again.

-"Hey !! Don't move!! Don't leave me alone!!" she cried.

-"So get up and come to help us !!"answered Chiharu.

-"I caaaaan't !! I'm afraid of the dark !!!" And with that, she grabbed the closest arm she found and forced one of her friends to sir back next to her.

-"Hey !!"

-"Syaoran? Is that you?" (Hehehehehe...OF COURSE it's him ^_^)

-"Yeah..."

-"Fine. Now don't you dare move away from me, or I WILL KILL YOU !!" she cried, refusing to let him go.

-"Ooo-Okay..."

-"I FOUND IT !!"

-"You found what?" All eyes turned to the doorstep, where a tall woman was standing, with a candle in her hands.

-"Mizuki-sensei?"

-"Sakura we heard you screaming, so we got a bit worried. But I see you're fine."

-"Er...yes, I'm sorry for scaring everyone, but I hate being in the dark..."

-"That's okay, don't worry. Mister Terada is truing to make the light return. Do you need anything? I can stay here for a while if you want me to..."

-"Yes, why not?" said Chiharu. Eriol gave a smile to his teacher. 

-"Well, I guess I can stay here for a while, since the other teachers are already checking on your classmates..." Miss Mizuki sat down on Tomoyo's bed, and put the candle on the floor, so that it lit the big mess in the center of the chamber.

-"Oh...that's an original decoration, girls..."The four girls sweatdroped. "Okay...so...are you enjoying the place?"

-"Yes, sensei."

-"Except for that blackout."

-"Yes, that's really annoying. I hope that we won't stay in the dark during the whole week..."

-"Hoeeee..."

-"Sensei? Is it true that this mountain is haunted?" asked Yamazaki.

-"Kyaaaaaa!!! I'm not listenning !! I'm not listenning !!"

-"Well...that's what the rumors say..."

-"AAAHAA!! YOU SEE? I WAS RIGHT!!!!" 

-"Shut uuuuup, please..."

-"No, I wanna know !! What's this all about?"asked a motivated Chiharu.

-"Hoeeee..."

-"Hey Sakura, the story itself is not that scary, you know...If you let me tell it, then I will tell you to cover your ears when I think that you could be scared."

-".....I wanna skip the part where you speak of ghosts..."

-"Then I'll tell you when the ghost appears, okay?"

-"Okay..."

The young woman cleared her throat and looked at all her students before closing her eyes to begin.

-"All right. So that's what I heard about the legend...some people say that long ago, in the Middle ages, there was a small town near here. Everybody was quite happy there.

And in this village lived a young girl. She was one of the most beautiful creatures on Earth. She was nice to everybody, and loved by all the villagers."

-"Like me?"

-"Yeah, like you Chiharu. Poor girl."

-"Hey !!!" Miss Mizuki smiled at this, and went on with the story.

-"Yes, like you. So...this girl was courted by all the men of the town. But each time that one of them asked her out, she refused."

-"Why?"

-"Well...nobody knew...until a few of them decided to follow her to the place where she was going every evening. A dark and scary forest..."

-"And what did they discover?"

-"That's where the legend is twisted. All versions are different, because nobody knows exactly what happened there. What is known is that the men found out that the girl came here every night to be with her lover."

-"So that's why she did not want to go out with them !!"

-"Yes, but they dicovered something else. Nobody knows what, but when the men came back, they accused the poor girl to be a witch. They did not explain why, or no one remembers, but at this time, when people had a doubt on someone, they would get rid ofhim or her immediatly."

-"So?"

-"...so they brought her back to town...placed her on a stake, and they...burnt her."

-"........................."

-"But that's horrible !!"

-"Yeah...Sakura?"

-"Ye-Yes?"

-"Don't listen to that part." The young girl did as she was told, covered her ears, and closed her eyes.

Miss Mizuki started her story again.

-"Since her death, weird things happened. First of all, all couples broke up. Nobody was in love anymore. And a few people left the town. Then...people started to have visions. Almost all of them could swear that they saw the young girl walking around the streets at night. And after visions came depression. Everybody in the village was sad and depressed. No one knew exactly why, since they were all too sad to even speak. So little by little, everybody left the town. And to forget about this all, the village was burnt."

-"Wow."

-"But the malediction did not end. some people they can still see her nowadays..."

-"Do you mean that we could...see her?"

-"Well...I don't know !! " she said with a smile. "I told you everything I knew. That's it."

The teens could not move nor speak anymore. They were all too shocked to do so. (EXCEPT ERIOL) Sakura was still covering her ears, since she did not know the story was finished. So she was rocking back and forth, waiting for it to finish, shivering at the thought of the young woman's death.

-"Sakura? Sakura...Miss Mizuki finished speaking."

Sakura, still on her bed, next to Syaoran, did not hear a thing.

-"Hey, Sakura !!" Syaoran tapped her on her shoulder.

-"AAAAAAHH !!!!!!!!!!" Now EVERYONE is covering their ears.

-"Hey Sakura, calm down." Sakura stops screaming and opens her eyes.

-"Woops, sorry guys."

Miss Mizuki smiled at Sakura.

-"That's okay, Sakura, but you should relax a little. This place is safe, you know. There is nothing to worry about. And beside, all your friends are here to protect you." she said with a wink.

Just then, there was a bright light, which made everybody wince at the sudden brightness.

-"Ah!! Light is back. So there's no need for me to stay here anymore. It's already late, you should go to sleep. Back to YOUR room, boys !!" 

****

...To Be Continued...

__

...*ahem*...that was pretty boring, ne? Yeah yeah, I know. I hope this was not too confusing? O_O' (I hope you DID understand everything...)

This is going to be an S&S. Hey ! I DO knwo you may have found this first chapter boring, horrible, stupid, and ect...but PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP !!

Should I continue?

****

Reader : "No."

****

Author: "What did you say?

****

Reader: "Please stop it right now."

Author kicks reader with a BIG mallet.

****

Author: "WHAT did you say?"

****

Reader: "Er...I said...Good !! Go on !!"

****

Author: "I thought so."

__

I promise that the next chapter won't be that boring. (YES I DO !! Or at least, I'll try...)

And you'll know who Namida is in Chapter Two (but haven't you already figured this out?)

And it should be up...er...maybe tomorow. (Of course if you want me to continue.)

AND ONCE AGAIN, SORRY FOR MY PITIFUL ENGLISH

PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD STOP IT RIGHT HERE, please?

Please, Read and Review. No flames please. PleasePleasePleasePlease...

****

THANKS TO YOU FOR READING !!!


	2. Crying in the night

__

You...are going to read chapter 2? REALLY??? *faints*

=15 minutes later=...Ouch...that hurts...er...ANYWAY, I'm back with chapter 2 !

First of all, **THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKS** to **Wolfboy**, **Kirby** and **Paggy-chan** for reviewing my first chapter !!!! ^_^ *hugs you tightly* THANKS **A LOOOOOOOOOOOT** TO YOU !!!

I don't know if somebody is going to die...yet.

(Er..my spelling isn't that bad? That's not what my english teacher says...-_-')

I got niiiiiiice reviews, so I'm gonna continue this fic. 

Well...this chapter may be awful, since I'm quite tired this times...(I fell asleep during chemistry class this morning...-_-')...and what I write when I'm tired may be...really stupid. BUT !!! I LIIIIKE WRITING!!! ^_^ SO I **HAD** TO WRITE TODAY !!!

So...that's all what I have to say, I guess...now on with the fic.

Er...Oh yeah !! I said that I would tell who Namida is in THIS chapter, but...I changed my mind. hehe. ^_^

Hello to Lisa. (Cheer up, girl, don't be sad !!!!!)

(And hello to my dog, too, but that is less important.)

****

DISCLAIMER : Don't own CCS...CLAMP does. (But I wish I owned Syaoraaaan !!!!!!!!)

Namida no densetsu

-The legend of Namida-

By : ^*Kasumi*^

****

Chapter Two :"Crying in the night"

Monday evening, 10H45 p.m.

-"T-Tomoyo-chan?"

A exasperated sigh was heard in the night.

-"Yeeeeeeeeeees Sakura-chan?" 

-"Are you asleep yet?"

-"Yes I am, Sakura-chan."

-"Oh."

****

10H50 p.m.

-"Tomoyo-chan?"

-"YES Sakura-chan?"

-"Are...Are y-"

-"YES I am asleep already Sakura, I can't hear you.

-"Oh."

****

10H55 p.m.

-"Tomoyo-chan? WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?"

-"I'm sleeping. I did not hear you."

-"Didn't you hear it?"

-"No."

-"Oh."

****

11H10 p.m.

-"**TOMO-**"

-"**SAKURA, THIS NOISE IS NOTHING BUT THE RAIN !!!!!!!!**"

-"ARE YOU SURE?"

-"Yes I am."

-"Oh."

****

11H10 p.m.

-"Tom-Tomoyooooooo...I'm scared..."

-"Really? Big newsflash."

-"That's NOT FUNNY !!"

-"Listen to me, Sakura. There's nothing to worry about, I don't know what you're afraid of !"

-"But... it's...this story...with the girl..."

-"What? But you didn't listen to the scary part !!"

-"I know...but I can't help it..."

-"Sakura...you should try to sleep, now."

-".............."

-"Just TRY. Please."

-"Okay..."

****

11H14 p.m.

-"................Tomoyo-chan?"

-"................"

-"Tomoyo, are you asleep?"

-".............."

-"......................Tomoyo?"

-".............."

-"Hoeeeeeeeee....."

****

11H17 p.m.

...Sakura tried to sleep, but it was no use: she was too afraid to relax. 'I hate darkness...' She hid under her covers, and remained silent, trying to forget the noise of her heartbeat.'I REALLY hate darkness...' 

****

11H47 p.m.

'I hate darkness...I hate darkness...I hate darkness...I hate ghosts...'

Then, she thought she heard a noise. 

She started to tremble.'This is just my imagination, this is just my imagination, this is just my imagination...'

But it was not her imagination. And it came louder and louder, until Sakura finally found out what it was.

'This...this is somebody crying...' 

But...everybody in the room was asleep, right? 

-"T-Tom-Tomoyo-chan?"

Just as soon as she spoke, the sobbing stopped.

-"Is that you?"

There was no answer.

-"Chiharu? Rika?"

Still nothing. This made Sakura grow more frightenned.

-"...he-helloooo?"

And then she heard the person crying again. Slowly, she removed the covers from her head, and gave a look to the center of the room.

On the floor, a woman was crying on her knees. She wore a long white dress, and had no shoes on. You couldn't see her face, because she was hiding it with her hands. Her long blond hair seem to float a bit in the air while she was rocking back and forth.

To Sakura, time seemed to slow down. 

At first, she did not move nor speak. She watched the woman, trying to find out who she was. 'But...I don't know her...who's she?'

And then Sakura's extreme kindness told her to go and check on the crying girl. She slowly got up, and forgetting about how scared she was, she knelt down next to her. 

The girl didn't even seem to notice her presence.

-"Hey...what's wrong?" Sakura asked. The sobbing did not stop, and even increased.

-"...are you okay?" 

-"...........*sob sob*........."

-"...can you hear me?"

Slowly, the girl's sobbing calmed down. When finally she stopped crying, she turned her head to face Sakura.

......"She" was beautiful. Her face was like an angel's, and yet, she seemed to be in immense pain. 

Pain of sorrow.

'She looks...so sad...' 

Sakura suddenly felt sad too. Sad for the girl in front of her. There was no reason for her to cry, and yet, she started to feel water coming to her eyes.. 'She...makes me feel so sad..." Sakura tried to wipe the girl's tears away.

But...Instead of feeling her warm skin, she felt...nothing.

Nothing but cold.  
Sakura's hand had went through the girl's face...

Like if she was...'A ghost...'

****

-"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everybody in the room woke up with a start.

-"WHAT??WHAAT??

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

Chiharu turned the light on.

Sakura was hugging herself on the floor, now crying.

But there was nobody next to her.

-"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked, leaving her ber to hug her best friend.

-"It's...*sob* the...the girl !!! *sob sob* She is...she's a...a..."

-"What? What girl?" Tomoyo allowed Sakura to cry in her shoulder.

-"B-But...the girl...she...she was there !! And...and she..."

Tomoyo looked at her friend with worried eyes.

-"Hey...it's okay now, Sakura. You just had a bad dream, that's all." 

Sakura got up and wiped her tears away.

-"N-No !! It was not a dream ! She WAS there !! Don't you believe me?"

Tomoyo and the two other girls exanged looks.

-"Sakura...you were scared because of that story, and...you...had a nightmare, that's all."

Suddenly the door opened, Miss Mizuki and Mister Terada appeared, in their pajamas.

-"Hey ! What's going on, here?"

-"......."

-".........nothing, sensei. I ...I guess I just had...a nightmare..."

Tomoyo and her friends looked at Sakura.

-"I'm...sorry for yelling."

Miss Mizuki came up to check on Sakura.

-"Are you sure you're okay?" Sakura turned her face away.

-"Yes, sensei. I'm okay. Thank you for worrying."

Miss Mizuki hesitated a little, then turned to leave the room.

-"Okay...sleep well. And if you need anything, you can call me, okay?"

-"Okay...."

-"Well, good night, girls."

As soon as they left the room, Tomoyo gave Sakura a weird look.

-"I thought you were sure it was real..."

-"Er...well...you must be right, it was probably...just a nightmare."

And without looking at her friends, she went back to bed.

-"Good night girls."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

=Knock Knock !!=

Sakura heard somebody getting up behind the door, and Eriol appeared in front of her.

-"Hey! Good morning Sakura !" he said. (Smiling, OF COURSE) 

-"Good morning, Eriol-kun. Er...may I speak to Syaoran?" 

-"Oh...I don't think he is awake yet. Come in, please."

Sakura entered the boys' room, which was clean, contrary to HER one.

Then she gave a look to the beds, and saw Yamazaki and Syaoran sleeping.

'...he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping...' (of course she's speaking of Syaoran. Hehe ^_^)

-"So...Sakura, how was your first night here?"

-"Er...it was...good, I guess." she lied. She looked back at Syaoran.

-"Do you think he's going to wake up soon?" Eriol shrugged.

-"In fact, I don't know. We went to sleep pretty late, yesterday evening."

-"Really? why?"

-"Well...Yamazaki-kun started telling us stories, and...we were not able to make him stop before dawn. But I guess you can wait here, I think Syaoran usually wakes up early."

Sakura nodded and sat down on Syaoran's bed.(^_^), waiting for him to open his eyes.

Eriol walked up to the door.

-"Well, I...need to go to the bathroom., is it okay if I leave you here?"

-"Yes."

-"Okay."

When he opened the door, Tomoyo was behind it, and had obviously been spying through the keyhole. She got up immediatly and sweatdroped.

-"Er...hehehehehehe...I was...er, I was..."

Eriol, smiling, just closed the door, so that Sakura could not see Tomoyo.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

'I wonder if he'll wake up soon...' Sakura thought while watching Syaoran sleeping.

'He's...cute. HUH? What am I thinking?' she shook her head. Just then, the young boy in the bed started to stirr...

...and was a bit shocked when he saw Sakura in front of him.

-"...Sa-Sakura?" he sat up and blushed, realizing that she was sitting on his bed."What-What are you doing here?" he said, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was not dreaming.

-"Er...good morning, Syaoran-kun !!"

-"...yeah...good morning."

-"Did you sleep well?" she asked. Syaoran just looked at her, waiting for her to tell the real reason that had made her come here. Sakura understood, and gave him a serious look.

-"Can we...go outside to speak, please?"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Sakura was on the doorstep, waiting for Syaoran to get dressed. When he finally opened the door, Sakura led him in an empty corridor, and made sure nobody was around.

Then she sighed and closed her eyes.

-"Syaoran-kun...there was someone in my room yesterday..."

-"Er...yeah..Daidouji, Sasaki and Mihara are sharing it with you, remember?" 

-"I mean...someone I didn't know..." she looked away, obviously uneasy with the subject.

-"Tomoyo...and the others...said that I was dreaming, but...I know it was real...I know it...."

-"What do you mean it was real?"

-"I...said it was a nightmare, because I knew they would not believe me, but...I thought you...you would...." she started to cry, remembering the events of the previous night.

Syaoran placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

-"But...Sakura...what is it you want me to believe?"

She stopped sobbing, and looked up at him.

-"There was...there was a ghost in my room yesterday..."

-"........" The young boy looked at her, suprised at what she had just said.

-".....WHAT?" Sakura lowered her head, hoping that Syaoran would believe her. There was silence for a few seconds, before Sakura spoke again.

-"It's...it's okay if you don't believe me, I was...just ...hoping that-"

-"Sakura, I believe you." The young girl looked up.

-"Really?"

-"Yes. What...did she look like?" 

The young girl said nothing, and after a few seconds, she smiled.

**_...To Be Continued..._**

YES I KNOW this is a **baaaaaaaaaaad** place to stop. BUT I am REALLY tired right now. And when I am tired, what I write is stupid. (Yes, that's why you may not have liked this chapter. GOMEN)

Er...I hope you liked it. 

****

Reader : "Didn't I told to stop this?"

****

Author : "I don't remember."

****

Reader : "Well...STOP IT."

The mallet appears in Author's hands.

****

Reader : "Er...did I say stop it? I meant...DON'T stop it...hehe..."

Anyway...chapter 3 should be up soon, since I'm gonna have free time tomorrow. (But I'm not TOTALLY sure that I'll be able to post it tomorrow...-_-')

****

THANKS AGAIN FOR READING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Dreams and accidents

__

Hello minna-san !!! This is chapter 3. And it's pretty long. I hope you will like it.

Warning : Death ahead.

that's all for now. Sorry for my bad english.

On with the fic !!

Namida no densetsu

-the legend of Namida-

By : ^*Kasumi*^

****

DISCLAIMER : CCS belongs to CLAMP, but I said this already.

****

Chapter 3 : **"Dreams and accidents"**

-"Hey, Sakura !! Where were you?" Sakura came in and closed the door behind her.

-"I...I was...talking with Syaoran." Tomoyo looked at Sakura with stars in her eyes.

-"Awww...what did you speak about?"

-"........er...nothing." 

-"...huh? Nothing?"

Sakura smiled to her friend Tomoyo, implicitly telling her not to ask more. 'I don't want to try convince her that was I saw actually a ghost once again.'

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

-"Sakura?"

-"............."

-"Sakura???"

-"......"

Tomoyo nugged her friend.

-"Huh? What?"

-"What are you thinking about? Do you know you are supposed to eat when it is dinner time?"

Sakura gave a look to her plate, and realized that she had not started eating yet, whereas the others had almost finished.

-"Hoe..." and she filled her mouth with food.

Tomoyo looked at her friend, with worry. 'She's still upset about that ghost...'

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

-"Awwwww !!!!!! Tomorow, we're gonna have a walk in the mountain !! I love that !!"

-"Chiharu, I heard the teachers telling that the weather would be bad, I'm not sure if it's gonna be that cool..."

-"Of course it'll be !!"

-"Hey, please can we sleep? I'm...tired, I don't wanna fall asleep while walking tomorow !!" said Sakura. 'And I need to sleep early I don't want to see that ghost again.'

-"Aw...okay, Sakura you're not funny. BUT I'm a nice girl, so I'm gonna agree with you. Good night !!" and Chiharu turned the lights off.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Sakura's dream 

~~Return to your true form, Clow card!! 

After the card was sealed, it flew to Sakura's hand.

-"Yeah !! I got it Kero-chan !!!" Then she looked at the magical card in her hands.

-"What card is it, anyway?"

-"It's "the cake" card!! It means you can create as many cakes as you want when you release it !!

-"GREAAAAAAAT !!!!!!!!!!"~~

Sakura's dream number two

~~'Where...where am I?' Around her, Sakura could see nothing but darkness. 'I....hate darkness.' she started walking in the dark, and suddenly saw a dim light not too far away from her.'Hey...what's that?' slowly, the light grew bigger and bigger...and Sakura heard a voice coming from this light.~If I can't love...then...nobody will.~

'What?' The light grew even more bigger, so that it was taller than Sakura, and turned into the form of a human.

'...what is that?' Two eyes appeared in the light. Deep grey eyes....sad eyes.

~...nobody will...~ ~~

Sakura awoke with a start, only to find her staring into the eyes that she just saw in her dream. She wanted to scream, but no sound came out of her mouth. As the ghostly figure looked at Sakura, the young girl started to cry. '...no...not her again...'

The ghost closed her eyes, bowed her head, and started fading. 

Sakura continued crying for long minutes, scared to death, until she fell asleep once again.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

-"HELLO GIRLS !!!!!!!" yelled a black haired boy as he closed the door behing him.

-"YAMAZAKI !! Can't you knock before entering a room?!"

-"No, I can't." Chiharu came up to him and patted his cheek. "Bad boy."

The other girls looked at the two lovers. 'they're cute together...' thought Sakura, smiling. 

-"I must punish you for being impolite."

-"This was not impolite!"

-"Yes it was." 

-"Your punishment is to kneel down and ask for forgiveness."

-"What? I'd rather die."

-"WHAT?" Yamazaki smiled and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. 'They...really love each other...' thought Sakura. The word 'love' made her remember her dream. 'I must tell Syaoran about this. I will speak to him after the walk.'

Not too long after this, all children were out for the walk. Sakura was talking with her friends, Rika, Tomoyo and Chiharu. Eriol was walking next to miss Mizuki, and Yamazaki was the very last one, stoping every minute to inspect the vegetation. They were on a small path lost in the woods, and Yamazaki was walking extremly slowly, so that he could find something he knew about, to tell a lie again to his friend Syaoran. 

-"Hey, boys...hurry up !!"

-"Yeah yeah....Yamazaki, please stop talking and walk faster!!! The others are all waiting for us!!"

-"Okay...WAIT !! Look at these flowers !! Do you know what is said about them?"

-"No...and I don't care...Yamaz-"

-"Long ago, these flowers were said to have magical powers, and-"

-"Yamazaki-san !! Li-san !! Can you please hurry up?"

-"Hai, Terada sensei."

Yamazaki picked up some flowers, and started walking. 

-"So...Li-kun, I was saying that these flowers could heal mysterious diseases. But the strange thing is that they-" The black haired boy stoped talking when he felt cold raindrops falling on him.

-"Oh, great. Now it's raining."

-"Okay, class. Hurry, I think we're gonna have to run a bit if you don't wanna catch a cold."

Sakura gave a look at the two boys behind her.

-"Yamazaki-kun, Li-kun !! Hurry up !!"

The two teenagers nodded and started to follow the others. 

While they were running, Yamazaki was still studying the flowers around him.

-"Awww...I wanted to pick up these ones, they are very rare !!"

-"Shut up and run, please."

-"But maybe they are a unknown specimen, I wanna pick the- "

Syaoran turned around.

Yamazaki was nowhere to be seen.

-"Yamazaki? HEY !! WHERE ARE YOU?"

No response. 

-"COME ON, THIS IS NOT FUNNY, I'M SOAKING !!! WHERE ARE YOU?"

-"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" A scream came from the woods.

-"Yamazaki?" Syaoran ran to the spot where he thought he had heard him.

-"Yamazaki? Answer me, where are you?" 

He tried to listen to every noise he heard, but with the rain and wind in the trees, this was almost impossible.

Syaoran started to panic, and eyed the woods, trying to find his friend. 'He can't be too far away...' 

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH-" 

-"YAMAZAKI?"

-"........................."

Syaoran ran to the place where the scream came from, but found nothing at first.

There were bushes eveywhere, so he could not see anything.

He tripped on something, and fell to the wet floor.

-"Ouch..." He slowly got up. 'What was that?'

And he looked at what had made him fall.

His eyes widened, and he couldn't say a thing.

-"..................."

On the floor was Yamazaki, his eyes opened, a frightenned expression on his face.

He was shivering and barely moving.

And he had a big piece on wood plunged right into his heart.

-"..........Y-Ya...Yamazaki......."

-"L-Li-kun..." he said in a low and weak voice.

-"HELP !!!PLEASE CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME??" Syaoran shouted. But no one answered, he and his friend were all alone. He turned back to the wounded boy, and look at him carefully.

Yamazaki was going to die. He knelt down next to him.

-"Who-Who did that to you?"Yamazaki was not able to speak anymore, and started to close his eyes for the last time.

-"...d-don't worry, you...you're going to be okay..." Syaoran lied, holding his friend's hand. He could tell Yamazaki was already dying. 

-"Yamazaki?"

-".........."

Rain was dropping onto the dead body of Yamazaki, spreading his blood all around him.

Syaoran did not let go of his hand, and bowed his head.

The rain was still falling, while it was getting dark.

The young boy remain at his friend's side, unable to move a muscle.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

****

Meanwhile...

-"Aww...I'm drenched !! 

-"Me too."

-"Me too."

-"Me three."

-"Well, I think everybody is."

Sakura and her friends were waiting in the hall of the house.

-"Why can't we go upstairs to dry up????"

-"I think Mister Terada wants to be sure everybody is here."

Said Rika, watching her teacher.

-"23, 24, 25, 26, 27..." Mister Terada looked at Miss Mizuki, who was also counting.

-"26, 27...27."

-"Okay, children, two of your classmates are not here yet. Do you know who is missing?"

Sakura looked at all her friends.

-"Hey !! Where is Yamazaki?" asked Chiharu.

-"And Syaoran-kun?" Chiharu and Sakura looked at each other.

The two teachers approched the girls.

-"So...Yamazaki-san and Li-san are the two missing?" asked Miss Mizuki.

-"....I told them to hurry up !!!!"

-"But...sensei, they were right behing me when we started running! How could they have got lost?"

-"I don't know, but I'm going to look for them." mister Terada said, putting his coat on.

-"I'm coming too."

-"Me too."

-"No way. You're staying here. It's raining hard out there."

-"PLEASE !!! TERADA SENSEI !!!!!!" asked Chiharu, obviously worried about her longtime boyfriend.

-"We'll be careful !!" 

Mister Terada looked at the two girls, and sighed.

-"Okay."

Sakura and Chiharu walked to the door.

-"Sakura!"

-"Oh, Tomoyo-chan. I'll be back soon."

-"Please, be careful." Sakura nodded.

-"Let's go."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Terada and his two pupils went to the place where they had lost the boys.

-"Where did you see them for the last time, Sakura?"

-"Er...around here...but...there are only woods here, how could they got lost?"

-"We did not find them on the way, that means they must have taken another path."

'Come on Syaoran, where are you?' Sakura stoped walking, closed her eyes, and concentrated. 'I sense his aura....in the woods?'

-"They're in the woods !!!"

-"WHAT? Sakura, why do you think would go there?"

-"I don't know....but THEY ARE IN THERE !!!" And she ran in the forest.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

-"Sakura...we've been looking for them for 15 minutes now, I don't think they are here."

-"Yes they are." 'He's not far from here.'

And then she saw him.

-"Syaoran !!!" 

Syaoran was still knelt on the floor, his eyes blank as if he was hypnotized.

Then Sakura realized there was something in front of him.

A body.

'Oh my god...' She approched the dead person, just when Mister Terada and Chiharu arrived behind her. 

Chiharu came up to Sakura and knelt down, her eyes wide opened, and Mister Terada rushed to Yamazaki's side.

-".......oh...my-my god!! WE NEED TO CALL AN AMBULANCE !!!!!!"

-"......no use...he's already dead." Syaoran spoke up, still not moving.

Chiharu broke into tears, and hugged her boyfriend's body.

-"Noooooo...Noooo!!!!!!!!" Mister Terada fell to his knees, and placed a hand on Chiharu's shoulder. Sakura tried to fight back her tears, but failed.

-"B-But...what happened, Syaoran?" mister Terada asked.

-"..................................."

-"Syaoran?"

-"I...don't know..."

Mister Terada allowed himself to cry, while Sakura and Chiharu were sobbing uncontrolably. After a few minutes, the young teacher got up, and walked away. Once he was far enough from the teens, he grabbed his cellar phone and dialed the police's number.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

When the police car and the ambulance arrived, the two girls were still crying, and Syaoran stil had not moved from his position. He was still holding Yamazaki's cold hand. The rain fell hard on the dead body of the boy, who was now as white as paper.

They put Yamazaki in the ambulance, and asked a few questions to mister Terada. Chiharu was sent back to the chalet, to pack her things and go home. Sakura had also came back with her, and had tried, with all her friends, to comfort her.

Mister Terada had been asked to stay at the police station, where two ploicemen had interrogated Syaoran about a few things. But the young had not been able to tell them much, since he had not witnesses the crime. One hour later, he and mister Terada came back to the chalet.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

Tuesday evening, 9H47 p.m.

-"......"

In the dark room in the house, everybody was silent. Miss Mizuki had lit a few candles that were on a small table, in the center of the chamber. Some of the girls had even went outside, in the rain, to find flowers to put near the lights.

And nobody wanted to speak. 

When the door finally openned, all eyes to Mister Terada and Syaoran, who had just arrived.

Without a word, the young boy and his teacher sat down.

They all stayed up very late, unable to find anything to say. Then, little by little, most of them left to go to sleep, until there were only Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran left.

At 2.30, Sakura noticed that Syaoran was still in his wet clothes. She got up from her chair, grabbed a blanket, put it on his shoulders and looked at him with worried eyes.

-"Syaoran-kun?"

-".............."

-"Syaoran-kun?" 

-"..........what?"

-"Don't you think you should get some rest?"

-"................"

-"Do you know how long you stayed under the rain? You're gonna be sick !! I don't want to..." She stopped and bowed her head."I don't want to lose you, too..."

Syaoran snapped back to reality and looked at Sakura. 

-"Sakura..." the young girl looked up at her friend and saw a single tear running down his left cheek. 'Syaoran...is crying??'

She started to cry, too and hugged Syaoran, who didn't fight back. After a few minutes, she released him a little, and eyed him carefullt, sadness in her eyes. Syaoran had not even blushed when she had hugged him. He was too sad for that. 'He looks so tired...'

Sakura put a hand on his forehead.

-"Syaoran-kun...you're burning up! Please, get up, you need to rest. I'll help you to your room."

After a few seconds of hesitation, he slowly got up, and obeyed.

**_...To Be Continued..._**

Wow...I can't believe I wrote so much...O_O. Pretty long chapter, ne? I am sorry fot those who like Yamazaki. It's not that I don't like him, but I just had to make him die. Sorrrryyyyyy...

Er...I DO hope you liked it...or else...I must stop writing.

(I hope you understood it all?????) If not...well, that means I REALLY NEED to stop writing !!!!!! 

........don't I? 

Please read and review, even if you think this story is awful, I just need to know if I can continue it. Please?


	4. Nightmares

__

HellloooooooOOOOOOO !!!!! That's me again !! I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter, but...hehe...you know : school... _

So...this is chapter four. And I think it's pretty boring, since there is no action. But of course, this is my own point of view. 

Oh yeah...I put the dreams in italics, since I thought it could be confusing when I read it again. (And...by the way...I hope you will understand the whole chapter, since I know that when I write in English, it may be confusing...SOWWWYYY !!!!!!!!!!)

...and THANKS TO THE ONES WHO REVIEWED !!!! ^_^ This makes me think my story is interesting.

Thanks to **Paggy-chan** (again:)) and **Syaoran RULES**

Hehe...I made Yamazaki-kun die because I needed someone to die, and it could not be the heroes YET. But I don't know if the story will have a happy or a sad end. *Ahem* It will depend...hehe. If I'm in a good mood, it'll be a happy end, and if I'm sad when I write the last chapter, then... I don't know..... :)

BUT !! I'm just at the begginning of the fic, so...I'll think about the last chapter later on. :)

And...OH YES !! I made a mistake in the FIRST chapter !! (But no one told me about this, so I don't think it was a problem for you...^_^)-----I told you that my story took place at the end of the series, before Eriol left...and yet, I said that the heroes were 14...SO let's say that Sakura was VERY slow transforming Clow cards into Sakura cards, and that Eriol thought she was not strong enough to pass his test yet, so he stayed in Japan for a few more years. And let's also say that Syaoran stayed with Sakura for a reason we ALL know, and that him mom just said...yes. 

****

Reader : "...but this is stupid!!"

****

Author :"Yes it is. So what? This is MY story."

Namida no densetsu

-The legend of Namida-

by : ^*Kasumi*^

****

Chapter 4 : ****"Nightmares"

Sakura led Syaoran to his room, and when they opened the door, they found Eriol packing Yamazaki's things. When he saw them, he stopped what he was doing, and bowed his head.

-"...I think Yamazaki's parents will want to get this back...so I was cleaning up a bit..."

Nobody was able to utter a word as they felt hot tears coming back to their eyes. Sakura wiped them away, and helped Syaoran to his bed. 

Eriol looked at Sakura and Syaoran, and put down the things he had in his hands.

-"Hey...what's wrong?" he asked Syaoran. The young chestnut haired boy got onto his bed, too tired to even change into his pajamas, and answered Eriol, his eyes closed.

-"Umh....no-nothing." Sakura covered him up, and Tomoyo went to the bathroom to get a wet cloth that Sakura put on Syaoran's forehead.

-"Nothing's wrong, Eriol-kun. Syaoran is sick, because he stayed too long beside...Yamazaki, under the rain." when Sakura pronounced Yamazaki's name, she felt like crying again. She was a very sensitive person, and losing one of her friends was a terrible thing to her, even if she wasn't that close to Yamazaki. She took a chair and sat down next to Syaoran's bed. 

-"So...how are you feeling?" Syaoran opened his eyes to look up at Sakura.

-"...fine." He said, then started coughing, which made Sakura frown.

-"Yeah...of course you're okay." she said, replacing the damp cloth on his forehead, which made the boy moan and shiver at the coldness of the wet thing.

-"Are you cold, Syaoran? Do you need anything?"

-"....n-no...I'm okay..." Sakura stood up anyway, opened a cupboard, and gave the boy another cover.

-"Here. Keep warm or you won't get any better soon." Syaoran blushed seeing Sakura taking care of him. Sakura saw this and, as clueless as ever, took it as another sign of his sickness.

-"Syaoran-kun? Are you sure you're okay?" He quickly turned his head away, so that she couldn't see him blushing even more.

-"Ye-yeah...I'm fine."

After a few minutes of waiting in a corner of the room, Tomoyo headed to the door.

-"Sakura? I'm going to bed, are you coming, too?" Sakura turned her head to her friend, then back at Syaoran, and looked at him with worried eyes.

-"No...I'm going to stay here and take care of Syaoran...if...if that's okay with him, of course..."

-"...er...of course..." answered Syaoran, still blushing. Tomoyo smiled sadly and turned around to leave the room. In fact, she wasn't pleased to come back to her room alone, with the painful memories of Yamazaki. 

Eriol saw this.

-"Tomoyo...I can come with you, if you want..." the young girl looked at Eriol with disbelief. The boy just smiled. "Sakura can sleep here, since there are...two beds free... . And I can sleep in your room..." Tomoyo smiled.

-"Thanks, Eriol-kun." Eriol took a few things with him and left the room with Tomoyo.

-"Good night, you two."

-"Good night."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Once Tomoyo and Eriol left, the room was silent. Sakura had her head bowed, for she didn't know what to say. She looked at the room slowly, and her eyes fell on Yamazaki's bear, which was laying on the floor among the rest of his things. Sakura remembered the day Chiharu had given the bear to her boyfriend. Yamazaki had named it 'Biscuit', because he didn't know he was supposed to name it after Chiharu. (A/N: I'm not sure if the bear's name is actually 'Biscuit' in the japanese manga, but in the french version, that's its name.) Sakura smiled sadly at the thought.

-"Why are you smiling?" came Syaoran's weak voice behind her.

-"I'm remembering...how 'special' Yamazaki was..." she said, still smiling. Syaoran looked at her, and smiled a bit too, remembering his now lost friend.

-"Yeah...who's gonna tell us stupid lies now that he's gone?" Sakura giggled, closed her eyes and made a serious face. "Hey !! Do you know that eating vanilla ice cream can make you transforminto a frog?" she said, trying to sound like Yamazaki. 

The two laughed at this, and when Sakura stopped, she looked back at the little stuffed animal. "We're all gonna miss him a lot..." She got up, and took the toy in her hands. "I think Chiharu should take that back..." Sakura then sat down on a bed and stared at the bear. "Poor Chiharu...I hope she's okay...Can you imagine? She just lost the love of her life..." she said. Syaoran widened his eyes looking at the young girl. 'The love of her life...I don't know what I would do if you were not by my side anymore...Sakura.' 

-"Huh? Syaoran? Is there anything wrong? Do I have something on my face?" 

-"....er...nothing's wrong." Sakura got up and left the toy behind her. Before sitting back on her chair, she grabbed a pillow and put it behind her back. Syaoran turned his head to her, and frowned.

-"What are you doing?" he asked.

-"Hey, I'm tired, too!! I'm going to sleep a bit."

-"On that chair??" he tried to sit up in his bed, but broke into another painful coughing fit. Sakura got up to help him.

-"Hey...thay's okay...It won't be the firt time I sleep on a chair, you know..." Syaoran frowned at that.

-"No way !! *cough* I won't let you sleep on a chair!!! *cough* "

-"But it I go to sleep on a bed, then I won't be able to stay by your side, and- " She stopped, and her face lit up. She crossed the room.

-"What?"

-"I got an idea." Then she pushed the fourth bed-the one that wasn't Yamazaki's- next to Syaoran's, and jumped on it.

-"What are you doing??"

-"I'm going to sleep here!!" she smiled, and covered herself up, not caring to change either." Do you mind?"

-"er...no, its o-okay...I guess..." He blushed deep red seeing that the girl he loved secretly was going to sleep next to him.

-"Sleep well. I'm staying by your side."

And suddenly realizing how tired he was, Syaoran closed his eyes still watching the girl in front of him, and quickly drifted into sleep.

Syaoran's dream

~~ _Syaoran found himself sitting on his chair, at school. The door opened, and Sakura walked in, cheerful as usual, came up to Syaoran, and smiled at him._

-"Syaoran-chan!! I LOVE YOU !!!!"

And she kissed him on the lips.~~ 

(A/N: I was told once that what we wanted the more to happen could actually happen in dreams, so I guess this is what Syaoran could dream of...^_^)

When Sakura saw that her friend was asleep, she leaned back onto her pillow, and stared at the young boy. Syaoran was smiling in his sleep by now. 'He must be dreaming...'Sakura thought. She was laying on her bed, when she decided to sleep too. Under her covers, she thought back of what had happened today, and allowed herself to cry again. She felt her tears rolling down her cheeks for long minutes, before realizing that she was not the only one crying in the room. She tried to stop crying so that she could hear clearly.

'...oh no...not again...' 

Sakura opened her eyes, and saw the young girl in front of her once again. 

Sakura did not move, now that she knew that the girl was actually a ghost. 

The girl slowly stoped crying, got up, and stood by Syaoran's side. Then, she looked at him, concentrated and closed her eyes.

Syaoran's dream 

~~'? _Where am I? ...Sakura??' Syaoran looked around him, but all he could see was darkness. Not knowing what to do, he started walking, and soon he saw the same dim light that Sakura had seen earlier in her own dream. _(A/N: Er...but of course Syaoran doesn't know that, since Sakura didn't tell him about her dream. Hehe...)

__

~If I can't love...~ 

Suddenly, a bright light covered everything, and in front of him, Syaoran saw a young fair haired girl, with grey eyes. She looked at him and started crying. 

-"...who are you?" The woman didn't answer, and Syaoran approched her.

-"Hey...what's wrong?" 

Darkness covered up everything again.~~

Sakura was watching silently the girl in front of her, still unable to move. 'What...what is she doing?' Since the woman had started to concentrate, Sakura had noticed that Syaoran was not smiling in his sleep anymore. Actually, he was clenching his pillow, and trembling. 'He's having a nightmare...is that...because of her?'

After long minutes, the young woman opened her eyes again. She gave a last look at Syaoran, and she slowly disapeared.

'Where is she?' Once she was sure the girl was not here anymore, Sakura pushed herself out of her bed, and looked at her friend next to her.

Syaoran's dream

~~ 

__

~...then no one will...~

-"What?" Syaoran looked around him again. He was not in the dark anymore. He was...in the house where his whole class was staying at. 

'This room...' 

"Can't you knock before entering a room?"

In front of him were Chiharu and Yamazaki, in the girl's room. Chiharu was patting her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Bad boy..." 

'Yamazaki...' Then he saw Yamazaki kissing Chiharu on the cheek.

~....NO ONE WILL !!!!~

Syaoran turned his head to where he thought he had heard the voice, but saw nobody. 

And suddenly he was not in the room anymore, but...in the woods...

'This woods...' Syaoran stepped back. 'It's...the place where-..."

He was in the exact place where Yamazaki had died.

And he was standing next to the black haired boy, who was...alive. 'Yamazaki?'

But the boy did not seem to hear his friend. He seemed to be scared, and was looking worriedly around him, like if he didn't know where he was.

__

'Yamazaki !! Can you hear me?'

-"........." 

Syaoran widened his eyes. 'He can't see me...'

Then Yamazaki's expression changed from worry to fright. Syaoran saw that in front of his friend was standing the same sad girl he had seen earlier. 

She lifted her head to look at Yamazaki, and frowned. 

She closed her eyes, lifted up a hand, and pieces of wood rose in the air, as if obeying her silent command.

'WHAT?' 

Then, they all aimed at Yamazaki. 

And Syaoran understood. 'He can't see me...because I'm not here...what I am seeing is...the way he died.'

'YAMAZAKI !!!! NOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!' Syaoran fell to his knees, and closed his eyes, for he didn't want to see the boy die again. ~~

-".....n-noooo....."

-"Syaoran-kun !! WAKE UP !!" Sakura was shaking him, asking him to open his eyes, but the boy kept them tightly closed, shivering. Sakura grew more worried, and shook him even harder.

-"SYAORAN !! " And then her efforts were successful, she saw his eyelids open slowly. 

-"......unn...sa-sakura?"

-"Syaoran? You're awake?" She laid him back on his bed, and reassured him.

-"Hey...you were having a nightmare..." She looked at him with worried eyes.

-"......a ...nightmare..." He tried to get his vision less blurry, and remembered his 'dream'.

-"Yeah...how are you feeling?" 

-".......unn...I...I saw it all....sh-she k-killed him..."

-"What? Syaoran-kun, are you listenning to me?"

Sakura waited for an answer from him, but her friend just kept his eyes half closed, looking to nothing in particular. Sakura stared at him with worried eyes as she wet the cloth in a bowl and replaced it on the sick boy's forehead again. 

'He's getting worse...' Then she waved her hand in front of his eyes to make sure he wasn't sleeping again. When she saw his eyes following the movement of her fingers, she got up from her bed and leaved Syaoran's side.

-"Don't worry Syaoran, I'm coming back soon." And she ran in the halls to look for miss Mizuki. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Sakura knocked on her teacher's room, and waited for an answer.

-"Yes? Come in." Sakura opened the door and entered the room. The young woman was speaking with the owner of the house they were staying in. Sakura waited in a corner of the room for the conversation to finish. When the old lady left miss Mizuki's room, Sakura approched her teacher.

-"Miss Mizuki?"

-"Yes, Sakura? Is there anything wrong?"

-"Err...well...Syaoran is sick, and I...don't know what to do..." She said, bowing her head. The young teacher got up from her chair, and smiled at Sakura. "Hey...don't worry, I'm going to help you."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Syaoran was still in his bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to make his thoughts clear.

'...that girl...she killed him......but why?...' He winced as he felt a wave of pain in his head. 'unnn....that hurts...' Then he remembered the face of the girl.'....who's she?' He stared and stared again, feeling that turning his head, even just a little bit, would hurt him even more.

The door opened.

Syaoran heard footsteps next to him, that echoed through his head, intensifying his already pounding headache.

-"Li-san? Are you okay?" He squinted his eyes, trying to make the pain go away. 'Miss Mizuki?' he thought, hearing his sensei's soft voice.

He then felt the cloth he had on his forehead being removed, and then a hand feeling his temperature.

Miss Mizuki frowned, and sat on Syaoran's bed. Then she looked at Sakura and smiled.

-"Where are going back to Tomoeda this afternoon, Sakura. Because of Yamazaki's death, the trip is canceled. So when we'll be back, we'll bring Syaoran to a doctor ans he will get better, okay? Don't worry." She got up to leave the room. "I'm going to get some medicine downstairs. I'll be back soon, okay?"

-"Okay."

Sakura sat on Syaoran's bed as her teacher left the room. The young boy opened his eyes, and Sakura smiled at him.

-"Sakura..."

-"Yes?"

-"Sakura...I...had a strange dream..." 

-"What was it about?"

-"I saw Yamazaki dying......and...who killed him...." Sakura looked at her friend and frowned.

-"Syaoran...who...who killed him?"

-"It's a strange girl...with grey eyes......sad grey eyes..." 

Sakura widened her eyes as she listenned to him. 'grey eyes?' 

-"...she made the piece of wood rise in the air and...kill Yamazaki." Sakura looked at him, obviously worried. 

-"...she killed him..." Sakura took Syaoran's hand and squeezed it. 'He dreamt of the ghost? No...it must be a coincidence...' She bowed her head, deep in thought. 'Maybe he was not completly asleep...maybe he actually saw her...' She came out of her reverie and saw that Syaoran was staring at her while they were holding hands. 

-"Syaoran...what did this girl look like?" 

-"...she was blond...and dressed in white...I don't remember very well..."

-"Did she tell anything to you?"

-"No...she was crying...and I couldn't speak to her..." Sakura widened her eyes even more hearing this. 'But...he was sleeping when she appeared...'

-"Syaoran."

-"...what?"

-"The girl I saw in my room...the first night we slept here...she was...exactly like the girl you are describing..."

-"............????"

-"...blond hair, grey eyes...and...she was crying...maybe...maybe I saw the girl that was in your dream..."

-"...how come?"

-"I don't know, but...she came here again, while you were sleeping, and I think that it's when she came to stand next to you that you started having this nightmare..."

-"...what?" The young boy struggled to sit up in his bed.

-"Do you mean that- *cough* ...that she could have made me dream this?"

-"...I'm not sure...but last night, I dreamt of her, too. And when I woke up, she was right in front of me."

-"You dreamt of her?"

-"Yeah...I wanted to tell you after the walk in the woods, but...but..." 

The two remained silent as they thought back of Yamazaki.

-"...I think that when she's near, she can make us dream of what she wants."

-"...but why?" Sakura frowned. 

-"I don't know."

They heard the door being opened, and miss Mizuki entered the room again.

She came up to Syaoran's side with a glass in her hands, and gave it to him.

-"Here. Drink this. It will make you feel sleepy, but you'll feel better when you wake up."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Sakura was heading to her room to talk to Tomoyo. She had left Syaoran when he had fallen asleep because of miss Mizuki's medicine, and had decided to tell her best friend about the events of the night.

When she opened the door, she found Tomoyo talking with Eriol. The young man was smiling, and obviously trying to cheer up Tomoyo. 

-"Hey...good morning, Sakura."

-"Good morning Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun." She approched the two, and tried to smile a bit.

-"...Tomoyo-chan? Can I have a talk with you?"

Tomoyo looked at her best friend, then at Eriol, and smiled.

-"Of course, Sakura-chan."

-"...alone."

Eriol stood up, STILL smiling, and leaved the room.

Sakura sat down on her bed.

-"So...how was your night, Tomoyo?"

-"Er...fine, Eriol stayed with me, and we talked, he tried to make me forget about Yamazaki's death."

-"Okay...where's Rika-chan?"

-"Oh...she was pretty sad yesterday, so she stayed with Terada sensei."

Sakura bowed her head, and finally spoke up. 

-"Tomoyo...do you remember when I told you I had seen a ghost in our room?" Tomoyo frowned and sighed when Sakura started talking about that.

-"Sakura...I don't think tha-" Sakura grabbed her friend's arm firmly.

-"Tomoyo, listen to me please. I saw her again. And Syaoran dreamt about her."

-"......"

-"We both dreamt about her, you can't deny that I'm not hallucinating."

-"Sakura, now YOU listen to me." Tomoyo released herself from Sakura's grip, and looked straightly at her.

-"Okay, I was sleeping when you first saw her, so I have no proof that you're wrong. But what I know is that you were alone, in the dark, scared, and trying to sleep. You were probably very tired, so maybe you saw her because of lack of sleep, because you are so afraid of ghosts that...maybe you just imagined it all, and..."

-"NO !! I was not dreaming, Tomoyo. I saw her in my sleep last night, and Syaoran dreamt of her, too !!!"

-"Come on, Sakura, OF COURSE you dreamt of her !! You were scared and frustrated because we didn't believe you, you were obsessed with that, so you dreamt of her !! And I'm sure you told Syaoran about this, didn't you?"

Sakura nodded.

-"So if he believed you, he was probably thinking of that ghost when...Yamazaki got killed. He had that girl in mind when he caught his fever, and...miss Mizuki told us that Syaoran was very sick now, so..."

-"...so what?"

-"So he was probably...just...delirious, and...that made him dream of her."

Sakura glared at her best friend, almost disapointed that she didn't trust her.

-"Okay, Tomoyo. If you don't believe me, that's okay."

Sakura closed her eyes, and walked away.

'What if Syaoran was right? Maybe that girl actually killed Yamazaki...' she wondered, as she bumped into someone in the corridor.

-"Sakura?" The young girl looked up to see that mister Terada was in front of her, with Rika by his side.

-"Sakura...did miss Mizuki tell you that we were going to leave this afternoon?"

She nodded.

-"Yes...I'm...going to pack my things, sensei."

**_...To Be Continued..._**

****

Author :_ *looks at what she wrote* Er...It's just me or my chapters are becoming longer and longer????Er...anyway...did you like it? Yes? No? *Kneels down*Please don't say no-Please don't say no-Please don't say no-Please don't say no-Please don't say no...*stops*_

Er..hehe...

Well...I REALLY don't know WHEN I'll post chapter five, since I'm still busy with school...( Er...I have a Philosophy essay to write this weekend, so...don't expect much, 'kay?) MAYBE I will try to write it before the end of the week....Maybe...

That's it for now.

THANKS FOR READING AGAIN !!!!!! ^_^ 

(Everytime I get a review, I can't believe that people actually read my story...)

SO THAAAAAAAANNNNKKKSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you very much

Muchas gracias

Merci beaucoup

Arigatou gozai masu

...hehe...

Thanks 

Thanks

Thanks

Thanks !!!!!


	5. Back to Tomoeda

__

Hello minna-san !! You're not dreaming, I'm back. And I AM SORRRRRY FOR BEING SO LAAAAATE !!!!! Ouch I was VERY very VERY very VERY busy this week. _ school again.

Anyway, this is chapter 5. Not really good. Sorry. Flame if you want, I'll understand. Huh? WHAT AM I SAYING???? Er...forget that, okay?

So....read and enjoy. (I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT !!)--- hey I worked hard on it to try not to make it too boring. ...don't think I succeeded...

THAAAAAAAAANKS TO REVIEWERS !!!!!!!!!!

****

Paggy-chan : *sniffs* You...really like my story? WHAAAAAAAH *cries* THANK YOU ONCE AGAAAAIN !!!!!

****

"SAL": Thaaaaaanks (I LIKE when I get reviews... ^_^)

****

Mune Sera_muun2000@yahoo.com : Sorry I was busy last week, but be sure you'll get an email from me tomorrow !!! ^_^ THAAAAAAAAANKS TO YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Disclaimer: Me. Don't. Own. CCS. CLAMP. does.

Namida no densetsu

-The legend of Namida-

By : ^*Kasumi*^

Chapter 5 : **"Back to Tomoeda"**

Sakura had finished packing her things and was heading to Eriol and Syaoran's room. She was still a bit upset that Tomoyo didn't want to believe her, because she didn't like to get into arguments with her best friend.'...whatever...if she doesn't want to trust me, then...that's her problem...' when she arrived in front of the door, Eriol was speaking with Tomoyo. The young boy turned to greet Sakura when he saw her.

-"Hey...hello Sakura..." 

-"Hello Eriol-kun. May I enter the room?"

-"No...miss Mizuki told us not to disturb Syaoran, he's still sleeping." said Tomoyo a bit harshly, not wanting to look at Sakura. Sakura frowned at this, but opened the door anyway.

-"And I was told that we were to live soon, so someone has to wake Syaoran up. And beside, who's gonna pack his things if he's still sick, _Tomoyo-chan_?" The purple eyed girl gasped and frowned at Sakura.

WHAM ! Sakura had slammed the door.

-"Is she angry?" asked Eriol.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Sakura entered the room and sat down on a chair next to Syaoran's bed. The boy was still sleeping. Sakura shook him gently.

-"Hey...Syaoran, wake up..." He moaned a bit and opened his eyes slowly.

-"Sa...kura?" Sakura smiled at him.

-"Yeah, that's me. How do you feel?" Syaoran rubbed his eyes trying to make the room stop spinning.

-".....uhh...f-fine..." Sakura saw that he was still shaky and feverish, but she had to help him get out of bed.

-"....we're going back to Tomoeda in a few hours Syaoran. Do you think you can get up?"

-".....of course." He tried to sit up, only to fall beck in his bed, moaning. Sakura gave him a worried look, then put his arm around her shoulder and her left arm around his waist.

-"Here. Let me help you." Syaoran blushed, and felt dizzy for a second. He closed his eyes tightly, and Sakura turned her head to look at him again.

-"When you'll be back home, make sure you get enough rest and promise me you will seriously take care of you. Okay?" The young boy stared in Sakura's green eyes. 'She's so nice...so kind to me...so...beautiful...'

-"Syaoran-kun? Are you alright?" He stared at her a few more seconds, and smiled, which made Sakura blush. 'He is...smiling?'

-"I'm fine, Sakura." Sakura smiled back, and helped him out of the room. (A/N: Syaoran's still in his clothes from the previous day, remember? So there's no need for him to change back, and in his condition, I don't think he could anyway.)

Sakura closed the door and started to walk again, with Syaoran leaning heavily on her.

-"Sakura?"

-"Yes?"

-"...thank you."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

When Sakura got in the bus, her eyes met Tomoyo's, who was sitting in the seats in the middle. Tomoyo didn't glare at Sakura, nor did anything to show her that she was still angry, and Sakura smiled at her. However, her smile soon faded when she came up to Tomoyo and saw that the seat next to her was already taken. 

-"Oh...Sakura-chan...do you mind if Eriol-kun sits next to me?"

The green eyed girl frowned a bit, then smiled fakely.

-"No...of course..." She then started walking again, followed by a swaying Syaoran who gave Eriol and Tomoyo a quick glance before making his way to the seats in the back of the bus, the ones that took up the entire way accross.

Sakura looked at him, helped the young boy to sit down, and then sat next to him. 

Syaoran closed his eyes and breathed heavily, because the simple walk to the bus had already drained him. Sakura grabbed a nearby blanked and wrapped it around the shivering boy. 

-"Are you going to be okay?" she said, rubbing his back to make him feel better.

-"...yes..." he answered, his cheeks turning red. Sakura smiled.

When she felt that the bus was starting to move, she gave a last look at the chalet, sighed and frowned. 'When I first came here, I thought I was going to enjoy that place...' The bus started to move. '...and now I hate it...' She closed her eyes, and remembered her meetings with the ghost. '...and Tomoyo doesn't want to believe me...' She frowned, with her eyes still closed. '...but I'm sure I saw that ghost...and Syaoran dreamt of her...' She opened her eyes to look at the boy next to her.

'Syaoran...'

Syaoran was looking out of the window, his eyes wide opened, and didn't notice Sakura was looking at him. Sakura leaned closer to him to look outside, but saw nothing. All of a sudden, Syaoran turned his head, as if he wanted to tell something to Sakura. 

Their eyes met, and they realised, at the same time, how close they were to each other. Sakura saw him blushing and moved away from him, her cheeks a bit too pink.

-"I was...wondering what it was you were looking at..." she said, her haid bowed. Syaoran widened his eyes, snaping back to reality, and turned his head back to his side.

-"Look...on the path next to the chalet..." Sakura leaned closer again and narrowed her eyes, looking outside. She was looking at the chalet they just left, the woods not too far from it, a little river, the mountains...

-"What am I supposed to see?" Syaoran put his finger on the glass of the window to show to Sakura where she had to look. Sakura eyed the landscape again, to the place Syaoran was showing to her. The bus was moving, not too quickly, but still moving, so it was difficult for her to see clearly. 

The chalet, the woods, the path, the river, ...the path. 

There, standing between the puddles, was the girl, the ghost from her dreams. She was looking staightly at her and at Syaoran, frowning, and even from where she was, Sakura could tell she had tears coming from her eyes. 'It's...her.' Sakura wanted to scream, to tell Tomoyo to look at her, so she could believe her at last. But for some reason, she couldn't move nor speak. 

The girl's white dress was floating with the wind. When the bus started to move faster, she bent her head, and just before Sakura and Syaoran could not see her anymore, she lifted it again, her eyes closed. And screamed. The two teens widened their eyes, and read the words on her lips.

~ H-E-L-P....M-E !! ~

Sakura remained silent as she couldn't see the girl anymore. The bus had definitly left the place where they had spent a few days.

Sakura sat back, her eyes wide in shock.

-"You saw her?" Syaoran asked.

-"Yes." Sakura rested her head on her seat, and closed her eyes.

-"Yes...I saw her." she repeated. 

After long minutes of silence, Sakura heard Syaoran sneezing and opened her eyes quickly.

-"Syaoran? Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Her friend was shivering and had his eyes closed. He sneezed a few times more, and opened his watery eyes to look at a worried Sakura.

-"Yes, I'm..*cough* okay." Sakura placed an arm behind his back and pulled him closer to her, rubbing his back again. That made him blush and cough even more.

Hearing the noise from the very back of the bus, miss Mizuki came up to them. When she saw what was going on, she placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

Syaoran calmed down a bit, and rested his head on Sakura's shoulder.

-"Syaoran? Do you need anything?" asked miss Mizuki.

-".............."

-"Syaoran?" 

No answer. Sakura became worried when she didn't hear him reply back and turned her head to look at him. She shook him a bit.

-"Syaoran-kun?" 

-"Li-san?" Miss Mizuki lifted Syaoran's chin and got up.

-"He fainted. Can you help me lay him down?" Sakura did as she was asked, and sat back to put Syaoran's head on her lap, while miss Mizuki was putting the boy's legs on the seats.

All children from the back of the bus were turned around to see what was going on, and miss Mizuki had to ask them not to speak too loud. She asked for a bottle of water to wet an handkerchief, and put it on Syaoran's burning forehead. Sakura brushed some hair from her friend's face, and patted his cheeks a bit.

-"Syaoran...hey...wake up..." 

Eriol and Tomoyo left their seats when they knew what had happened, and went to the back of the bus. 

-"Sakura-chan? What happened?" Tomoyo came up to her friend, and put an arm around her shoulders. Sakura looked at her, surprised, because she thought Tomoyo was still mad at her.

-"Tomoyo-chan...Syaoran passed out, he is...really sick..."

Tomoyo sat down next to her friend, and looked at her.

-"You're really worried about him, right?"

Sakura nodded. 

-"How come he is so sick? I thought he had only caught a cold !!" Tomoyo patted Sakura's back gently.

-"Hey...don't worry...he'll be fine." Sakura, her head still bowed, saw Syaoran stirring a bit.

-"Syaoran?" She patted his cheeks a bit and he started to open his eyes slowly.

-"...Sa..Sakura?" The young girl smiled at him.

-"Yes..."

He tried to sit up, Eriol and miss Mizuki rushed to his side to help him. Syaoran put a hand on his head and groaned.

-"Ugh...wha-what happened?" Sakura put her left arm behind his back, and allowed him to put his head on her shoulder.

-"You fainted...How do you feel?" Syaoran closed his eyes again and leaned on Sakura.

-"I'm...tired..." 

-"Then you should sleep. Rest up, Li-san, you need it." Miss Mizuki said. 

Syaoran fell asleep as soon as she said that.

Sakura blushed a bit seeing that Syaoran was sleeping next to her, his head on her shoulder. 

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura and went back to her seat, followed by Eriol.

Miss Mizuki sat next to Sakura.

-"You should sleep too, Kinomoto-san." Sakura smiled a bit at her teacher. Then she noticed that miss Mizuki was the only teacher in the bus.

-"Mizuki sensei? Where are mister Terada and Rika?"

-"Oh...mister Terada is staying at the chalet a bit longer, there are still visits to cancel, and formalities, you know...and...Rika-san stayed with him because I think she told me that there was nobody at her home, since they didn't know she'd come back sooner. And beside, I think she doesn't want to leave mister Terada alone." Sakura smiled. 'Rika's such a nice girl...'

Sakura closed her eyes, wishing to sleep, but soon she started thinking of what she had seen while leaving the chalet.

-"Mizuki-sensei?"

-"Yes?"

-"I was wondering...where did you learn the legend of the girl who haunts the mountain?"

-"Well, I don't remember very well..." She put a finger on her head to try to think of it."I think it was a few weeks ago...I went to a library to get information about the place we were going to stay at. And I found a book which was the reedition of an old one that dated back to the Middle Ages. I think that historians had discovered it in the ruins of the village that was burnt, in a house that had been spared from the flames." She took a seat next to Sakura who was listenning attentively.

"...and I think that it was in that book that all the villagers from this time were listed. On the original book were written all dates of births and deaths, and the new edition had add the legend of that girl next to her name. I think that's where I saw the legend and learnt that people were still scared of her ghost nowadays." She stoped and looked at her pupil.

-"Why did you want to know?" 

-"...er, because...I wanted to know how you knew it, that's all. Hehe..." Sakura sweatdroped.

-"Do you...remember which library it was?"

-"Yes..."

-"Could you...give me the address?"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**-"SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! WAKE UP !!!!!!!!"** Sakura's eyes snapped opened, and saw the angry eyes of her overprotective brother in front of her own.

-"O-Onii-chan?" She blinked a few times to make her vision clear."What...what are you doing here?" 

Touya looked at her, frowning ( ...and fire coming from his eyes :-p) , which made Sakura sweatdrop.

-"Hoe? What?" Then she realized the position she was in. She was still on her seat, her arms wrapped around Syaoran's waist, and they were resting their heads on each other's one.

-"Hoeee...."

Touya's shouting finally made Syaoran wake up.

****

-"BRAT WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY SISTER'S ARMS????????"

Syaoran turned his head to Sakura, realised she was hugging him and...(of course...) blushed.

He sat up quickly and miss Mizuki came up to them, followed by Sakura's father.

-"Otou-san?" Miss Mizuki smiled at Sakura.

-"We're back at Tomoeda, Sakura. We arrived here half an hour ago, but we didn't want to wake you up..." She looked at the two and smiled again. "You fell asleep in each other's arms..."

-"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" --------Touya

Sakura got up and helped Syaoran to get to his feet. 

-"Grrrrrr..." Sakura looked at her brother and sweatdroped again. Miss Mizuki looked at her, smiling.

-"You can go now, Sakura. I'll take care of Li-san."

-"But..." Sakura seemed upset, not wanting to leave her friend. Then she sighed and turned to Syaoran. 

She looked into his eyes and frowned.

-"Syaoran-kun..."

-"Y-yes?" 

-"Promise me you'll take good care of you if I leave." 

-"Er...I..I" Sakura put two fingers on his lips.

-"Say it. Say 'I promise.'" Syaoran blushed and Sakura removed her fingers.

-"I promise." Sakura smiled.

-"Good boy."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

****

The day after

_Tomoeda library..._

-"Hello...I'm looking for a book about the story of a village which was burnt in the Middle Ages."

-"Er...don't you know at least the title?"

-".......Hoe...the title?" Sakura sweatdroped. "Er...no...but my teacher borrowed it a few days ago..."

-"Okay...so what's your teacher's name?"

.......After loooooooong minutes of searching, Sakura finally found the book she was looking for.

-"Awwww *sigh*...finally." She opened it. There were lots and lots and lots of names.

-"Hoeeeeeeeee..... But...I don't know the girl's name...." 

She took a sit and began to read quickly, looking at all girl's names, and reading their story when she thought it could have been the girl of the legend. 

Then she found what she was looking for.

**__**

" IWAKURA Namida

1417-1434

Daughter of IWAKURA Kenji and KANZAKI Miho.

Accused of witchcraft and burnt. "

Next to this was a small text, that spoke about the legend.

"Friday, on what seemed to be November 17th, 1434. 

IWAKURA Kenji's daughter is burnt for witchcraft.... "

'So...her name is Namida.....'

Sakura started to read what was written next...

**__**

...To Be Continued...

_AWWWWWWWWWWW......O_O I'm not sure if what I just wrote is good, but I know that is a stupid place to end. BUT !! To tell you the truth, I was going to write more...because I don't think this chapter has anything interressting in it...*sigh* and beside, this was starting to become a loooooong chapter. But right now, I'm _tired_...ouch....head hurts..eyes hurt..I think I need to sleep. BUT I DO THINK that next chapter should be up next weekend. AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME???? (And I swear next one won't be too boring.)_

****

Reader: "...aw...another stupid chapter..."

****

Author: "Yup."

****

Reader: "Aren't you tired of this?"

****

Author: "..............."

****

Reader:" ??????"

****

Author: "I SAID NEXT ONE WOULD BE GOOD !!!!"

****

Reader: "Okay...now, go to sleep."

****

Author: "Okay."


	6. Truths revealed

__

AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW I M SO SOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN

****

GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEENNN NASAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I haven't updated in....almost TWO months?!!!?!!!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Awwww, once again I m sorry. BUT (hey, yeah I DO have excuses) first, I've been REALLY busy with school lately, ya know...'cause I m not good at some subjects, so I have to work hard..grrrr. And then I had driving lessons, and a lot of things...and THEN, when I finally found time to update, **MY** ************ **KEYBOARD WAS BROKEN !!!!!!** And I had to wait for my little brother to repair it, which took him, er.....at least one month. *smaks her brother with a mallet*

Anyway, I'm back once again !!! (Even if you're not a lot to read my pitiful story...-_-')

Well, whatever. I'm going to get this fic finished, no matter how much you are to like it. :-p

So...this is chapter 6 . 

****

Thanks to **Paggy-chan**...the only one who reviewed...*hugs Paggy-chan* THAAAAANKS !!! 

Somenone (Muun) asked me if animes in France were well dubbed, and I realised that maybe some of you were wondering...so I tell you : YES, animes in France are very well dubbed, and CCS is not censored at all. That means we have the whole series, all 70 episodes. They ONLY changed character's names. But that's all.

Now before I start the fic once again, remember that in it, Sakura's father doesn't know he's part of Clow Read's reincarnation yet, but her brother DOES know that his sister has magical powers, because he asked Yue. 

That's it. Enjoy !! ^_^

Namida no densetsu

-The legend of Namida-

By : ^*Kasumi*^

Chapter 6 : **"Truths revealed"**

"_Friday, on what seemed to be November 17th, 1434._

__

IWAKURA Kenji's daughter is burnt for witchcraft.

Legend says that IWAKURA Namida died on a snowy night, burnt on the main place of her own village. People in the Middle Ages believed that every girl who was suspected of having magical powers was a messenger from Hell, and had to die right away. From what history says, Namida had never shown any kind of magic, until she reached the age of sixteen. Villagers discovered her secret on a day that Historians state as November 17th, 1434, and she was killed the same day. People from those times told her story to their descendants, who now say that Namida's powers were discovered by men who wanted to date her. They followed her to a forest that still exists, and saw what nobody seem to remember. According to legend, the men who had followed the young girl dragged her back to town, where they tied her up on a stake. They told the whole village that she was a witch, and burnt her.

Nowadays, this village doesn't exist anymore. From old diaries Historians found in the town's ruins, all villagers felt depressed since Namida's death. Some of them died mysteriously, some others killed themselves for unknown reasons. The few ones that were left decided to move to another place, scared of something they didn't want to speak about. The village was soon abandoned, and before they left, the very last citizens of this town decided to burn it, so that it would not leave any trace. 

Now, people who leave not too far from the village's ruins say that some of them can see Namida's ghost at night. At the time we're writting, no one ever confirmed this, and every person who is said to have seen her doesn't want to answer our questions."

Sakura widenned her eyes as she read the last sentences. 'People can still see her ghost...' 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**__**

Kinomoto residence.

-"Did you find anything?" Kero asked Sakura as she entered her room and sat on the little bed.

-"Nothing more than what miss Mizuki told me...The ghost I saw has to be the girl from the legend. Her name was Namida Iwakura." she sighed.

-"Mmmh...I don't think I ever heard about her in my whole life...you could ask Yue, but I don't think he'll know more." 

-"......yeah, it's a very old legend, it's already a good thing I found her name..." Sakura lied down on her bed, and Kero flew up above her head. "Syaoran told me that in his dream, he saw that girl killing Yamazaki...how could a ghost kill someone who is alive?"

-"Wow Sakura, you really believe what the gaki told you?? (A/N : Er...'Gaki' is Kero's loving word for Syaoran. Means 'brat' in japanese.) Okay, I can believe that you actually saw that ghost. You and the Chinese kid have powerful magic, I don't think you could both be mistaken. But...you can't be sure that she is really your friend's murderer..."

-"Mmmmh....you're right. But I don't like this at all..." Sakura said, closing her eyes. "I wonder why that girl asked for help, I don't understand anything, and I don't like this."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

__

The day after

Miss Mizuki entered the classroom with an upset look on her face. 

-"Hello class. Mister Terada is not going to be here today, so you'll study with me." She sighed and looked at every pupil. "Okay, as most of you know, mister Terada stayed at the chalet for a few more days. But he and Sasaki-san came back yesterday, because mister Terada had a little 'accident'. Your teacher's not hurt or anything, but he decided to stay at his home a few more days."

Sakura looked at her teacher, who seemed a bit worried as she talked. 

'I wonder what happened to him...'

After school, Sakura asked her teacher what had happened to mister Terada.

-"Oh...I think that he went to the forest where Yamazaki-san died to find any trace of the murderer, and...Sasaki-san told me that a tree accidentally fall on him. He's not hurt or anything ; because he jumped out of the way soon enough, but I think he got the scare of his life."

-"A tree fell on him?" 

-"Yes...that's strange, because there was not any woodcutter there. And Rika-san told me that it was not an old tree, actually she doesn't know what made it fall."

-"Rika-chan was there, too?"

-"Yes, they were together when it happened. It's her who told me the whole story."

-"Okay...thanks Mizuki-sensei."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Sakura rushed to her bedroom as soon as she came back from school to find Kero sleeping on her bed.

-"KERO-CHAN!!" Sakura grabbed the sleeping animal and shooked him.

-"Hmmmmm....more chocolate.." He started to wake up and slowly opened his eyes. "....huh? Sakura?"

-"Kero-chan...one of my teachers stayed at the house were Yamazaki died, and he was almost killed by a tree...I'm sure this has something to do with that ghost...!!" Kero flew up in the air, and rubbed his eyes.

-"Hmm? Okay okay okay...calm down." He said, yawning. "I think you're making conclusions a bit too fast. I mean... you know, a tree fell on him, okay...but thats something that can happen, maybe it was just his bad luck...don't make that ghost responsible of everything, you're not even sure that it's actually her who killed your friend..."

Sakura sat on her bed and Kero started flying in front of her.

-"...Okay...maybe she's not. But...I have a feeling that she has something to do with my teacher's accident. It happened in the same forest !! What if someone actually wanted to kill my teacher and didn't want to catch anyone's attention? Maybe a falling tree isn't impressive, but...its not that usual, Kero-chan!!! Syaoran and I saw her a few times, I'm sure that's it's not a coincidence."

-"...you have no proof of what you're saying..."

-"That's why I need to know. I need to know if that girl is dangerous, and if yes, there's surely something I can do."

-"....what do you mean?"

-"...that I want to go back to the chalet."

-"Ha !! Of course! One of your friends died there, and you really think your family will let you leave?" Sakura stared at Kero, frowning as she seemed deep in thought. Then she sighed and bowed her head, looking at the floor.

-"I think that this is an occasion to tell them the truth..."

-"WHAT?" Kero blinked a few few while Sakura lifted her head up again.

-"Kero-chan...I'm tired of hiding everything to my dad and to my brother. Maybe they'll let me go if I tell them the whole magic thing...they'll understand that I need to go there..."

-"........" Kero then frowned and looked at his mistress.

-"Kero-chan...this is very important...and I was planning to tell them anyway..."

The little yellow animal sighed, closed his eyes and flew up to Sakura's desk.

-"Do what you want. But I don't agree."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Sakura entered the living room to find her dad and her brother watching TV.

-"Otou-san, onii-chan, there's something I have to tell you..." Sakura said to her father and brother, before coming to a chair to sit down. Mister Kinomoto and his son looked at Sakuras serious face weirdly, then at each other. 

-"Er...before I start, I want you two to know that it may seem VERY weird, but please, try to believe what I say." Sakura's father looked at his daughter and blinked.

-"Sakura, you know that I'll believe you, whatever you say..."

-"Thank you, dad. Touya?"

-"Huh? Everybody knows how good you are at lying, Kaijuu."

-"Grr" Sakura said, frowning." *ahem*...so...uh, how am I going to say that??? Err.."

She looked at the two men in front of her. Then she called : 

-"Kero-chan !! Come here !!"

Kero entered the room, flying, and sat down on his mistress's lap.

Touya and Fujitaka stared at him with eyes WIIIIIIDE opened.. They kept looking at the yellow stuffed animal, not knowing what to say. Sakura bowed her head, waiting for their reaction, and Kero was looking at the two Kinomoto. There was silence for long minutes before Touya got up, pointing his finger to Kero.

-"I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT STUFFED ANIMAL !!!!!!"

-"I'M NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL !!!!!!" Kero shot back. The two of them started glaring at each other. Fujitaka kept staring at Kero. 

-"Hum...dad?" 

-"...ye-yes?" he said, turning his head to his daughter. Sakura got up and grabbed Kero to make him stop glaring at Touya.

-"This is Kero-chan. His full name is Kerberos. He is the guardian of the Clow book, which I found in your library."

-"The what?"

-"The Clow book. It contains magical cards created by a powerful sorcerer named Clow Read." Fujitaka got up, shook his head and came up to Kero. Then he removed his glasses, rubbed his eyes and put the glasses back on his nose. He touched Kero carefuly, making sure he was real. 'It's alive !!' Kero moved away from mister Kinomoto, and glared at him.

-"OF COURSE I'M ALIVE !!!!"

Mister Kinomoto backed away from Kero and sat back slowly. He blinked a few times to make sure he was not dreaming. 

-"I'm not sure I understand..." Sakura came up to him and sat down on the couch.

-"Dad...Kero was protecting the Clow book when it was in your library. I found it a few years ago, and I accidentally released the magical cards that were in it."

Touya stood up in front of the two, listenning carefully to what his sister was saying.

-"These cards were very dangerous, and Kero asked me to capture and seal them. I succeeded, and I'm now the Card Mistress."

-"..Card...Card Mistress?"

-"Yes. If you want a proof, I can use my magic in front of yo-"

-"No Sakura, I told you I'd believe you." Fujitaka pointed to Kero. " And besides, I think that...this..'thing'...is already a proof."

Kero growled.

Touya sat down next to his father and sighed, his eyes closed. "I knew there was something wrong with you and that stuffed animal."

-"I'M NOT A-" Sakura put her hand on Kero's mouth. 

-"I knew that Yukito has another form that is to protect you, too." said Touya, still not openning his eyes.

-"He told you?"

-"I was suspecteing something, he only confirmed."

-"Yukito is the human form of Yue, who is my other guardian." Sakura said, as Fujitaka shook his head.

-"But...Sakura...why are you telling us this, all of a sudden?"

Sakura bowed her head, sadness in her eyes.

-"I told you that Yamazaki-kun died while we were in the moutains...but what I didn't tell is that I think I know who killed him."

Fujitaka and Touya's eyes openned wide.

-"WHAT?"

-"....oh my god..." Touya said.

-"The policemen did not find the murderer. Actually, they didn't find any trace next to his body, so they gave up. But I think I know who did it.When I was there, I was told about the legend of a girl that haunts the mountain. At first I didn't want to believe it, since..I don't like...ghosts...but I saw the girl one night. Tomoyo said that I probaly was dreaming, but then...Syaoran saw the same girl in his dream...and he told me that she was the one who killed Yamazaki..."

-"Tomoyo and Li know about your secret?"

-"Yes, Tomoyo was by my side ever since I started to capture magical cards...and Syaoran is Clow Reads descendant, he has magic, too...so I believe him."

- "...but this is only a dream..."

-"Yes, but I saw the ghost in our room the night he dreamt that. I think that she wanted to show him what happened to Yamazaki."

-"Why?"

-"I don't know...but...I actually think that she is the one who killed my friend...mister Terada, who stayed at the chalet, was also attacked. I'm not asking you to believe this part, but I have a feeling that the ghost has to do with this, too. All I want from you is to help me figure this out."

-"....how?"

-" I really think it's dangerous. And I'd feel guilty not to go back there to try to make it leave the place. That ghost killed one of my friends and tried to hurt another. I think it's my duty to stop it from hurting anyone else."

-"What...what do you mean?"

-"Otou-san...I told you my secret to make you understand that I must go back to the chalet."

She bowed her head, her eyes closed. "And that I need to fight that ghost. I have powerful magic, there's surely something I can do to prevent her from hurting anyone else."

-"You want us to take you there?"

-"That's it." 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

__

The same day, 4.47 p.m

Sakura was standing in front of a door, she had a little packet in her hands. Giving a look at the the intercom, she decided not to use it, not wanting to make too much noise, afraid that somebody could still be in bed inside, and knocked on the door. An old man with a little moustache appeared on the doorstep.

-"Oh, good afternoon, miss Sakura." He said, bowing at her.

-"Hello Wei-san." She came in, and looked around her. The place was very clean, very nice. To Sakura, it seemed empty. There was not a sound, as if Wei had been living here alone. Sakura put her shoes off, and turned to the man behind her.

-"Er...could I see Syaoran? I need to tell him something..." 

-"You can go to his room, but I think he is still asleep."

Sakura opened the door slowly, and entered the room. 

She took the chair that was in front of the desk, put it next to the bed, and sat down.

Syaoran was sleeping on his right side, so Sakura was facing him. The boy was sweating a bit, his messy chestnut hair plastered down his forehead. Sakura moved his bangs a bit, and smiled. 

-"I hope you get better soon, Syaoran." She watched him a few seconds before deciding not to wake him up.Then she turned her head to his desk, and got up. She took a paper, a pen, and started writting. 'Since I can't tell him, I will write him a letter.' After a few seconds, the silence in the room started to make her feel uneasy, and she started speaking in a low tone.

-"Syaoran...I'm going back to the chalet. I think that it's a good thing that you're asleep, because you would have wanted to come with me. And I want you to rest up. " She stopped wrtting to look at him, and smiled. Then she took her pen back, and spoke up again.

-"Syaoran....you remember that Terada-sensei stayed in the moutains for a few days more, nee? Ah, no, you were asleep when miss Mizuki told that to me. Well...he and Rika-chan were still there until yesterday. They both came back because mister Terada was attacked...well, a tree fell on him, and I think that it was an attack of the ghost. That's why I'm going back there. Well, I'm explaining this all in this letter." She wrote a few sentences, and started speaking again, this time in a sad tone.

-"...you know....I went to Yamazaki's funeral this morning. There was everybody from our class, even the teachers. I saw Yamazaki's parents there. His mom kept crying during the whole morning. His dad seemed sad too, but I think he wanted to show he was strong, so he didn't cry. "

She was writting and speaking at the same time, and sometimes she turned her head to the boy in bed, verifying he was still asleep. 

-"Chiharu was here too, and she left the church once, because she couldn't take it anymore. And when we went to the graveyard, she was with Yamazaki's mother, they were hugging. I think everybody cried. I did. Tomoyo and I told Yamazaki's mom that we were going to miss her son, and that we all loved him. It wasn't much, but I think that made her feel a bit better. She asked me why you weren't there, since you were one of Yamazaki's closer friends. You went to his house several times, ne? Well, I told her you were sick. She wishes you get better soon." She put her pen down.

-"We're gonna miss him a lot."

She folded her paper, and kept it in her hands. Then she put her packet on the desk.

-"These are cookies I made for you. You're lucky Kero didn't eat them all before I came here. This is not much, but...I feel a bit...selfish...to leave you here while I'm going back to the chalet, Syaoran." She sat on his bed her eyes fixed on his sleeping face. "I know you'll be mad at me when you find out that I left without you, but I want you to stay here. You wouldn't let me go alone if you were awake, nee?" Sakura remembered how Syaoran often told her to be careful when they fought side by side, how he was worried about her when she was in trouble...'You're so nice to me, Syaoran...You care so much about me..." She got up and stood by his side. She stared at him for a few minutes, before curving her lips into a smile. Then she slowly bent down and kissed the boy on the cheek. 

-"Thank you Syaoran."

She headed to the door and met Wei there.

-"Oh, Wei-san. I'm going back to the moutains with my family. Don't tell Syaoran when he wakes up, I don't want him to follow me in his condition. But..." She held out the letter to the old man." ...could you give this to him when he feels better?"

Wei nodded.

-"Thanks." Sakura said, smiling."Good bye."

When Sakura left the house, Wei sat next to his master's bed and saw him stirring. The conversation between Wei and Sakura, the noise of doors being opened and closed finally had wake him up, and he slowly opened his eyes.

-"Good afternoon, master."

-".....good afternoon." Syaoran answered in a weak voice. "Who were you speaking with?" He asked, without sitting up. Wei smiled.

-"Nobody."

-"Oh...I must have dreamt...I thought I heard Sakura's voice..." Then he slowly closed his eyes again, too tired to stay awake longer, and smiled.

-"....Sakura..."

**__**

...To Be Continued...

__

...okay, that's it. Short, nee? Well, I hope you liked it.

So, now that Sakura will be back at the chalet, there will be more action. (well, I hope)

.......nothing more to say, except that chapter 7 is already on its way. Should be up soon. (but...isn'_t that what I already said about this one???) No, seriously, I think I wrote the half of it, I should finish it up soon._

Byyyyye !!!


	7. Meetings

__

WOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!! It's been a while, heh?? Over 4 months, I think, ne? o_O( )

Well. I'm REALLY SORRY. My computer was...er...DEAD. I had to send it to my uncle for reparation (because I'm not good at repairing things) and it took him quite a long time to make it work again (well, it took him 4 months. Hehe) So I couldn't update, of course :-p. So once again, I'm sorry. (especially for all those who thought I had given up my fic. See? I didn't.)

Now, I wish I could say that I'm going to write a LOT, but unfortunatly, I'll have to work a lot for school, cuz I've an exam at the end of the year which I MUST pass. (And this will be HARD. Trust me.)

However, I'll try to find some time to write some chapters, I promise. (and I say it again : I WON'T stop that fic here.)

So...this is chapter 7 ( ...and I remember saying that it was on its way when I posted chapter 6...OH MY GOD.) I don't think it's very good, although you could expect a VERY good one from me, since I made you wait a long time. Well, sorry.

Anyway, enjoy !! ^___^

Warning : to all those who can't stand yaoi (boy-boy love) stuff, sorry there's some ahead (not much, just a mention of Touya and Yukito relationship, I'm just warning you for later chapters.)

****

"Namida no densetsu"

-The Legend Of Namida-

By :^*Kasumi*^

****

Chapter 7 : "Meetings"

Night was slowly falling on the mountains as the Kinomoto's car arrived near the chalet. Sakura gave a look at the shadowy landscape, remembering sadly that the first time she got there, her friend Yamazaki was still alive. She sighed and turned back her head to the two passengers at her right side, an angry little flying thing fighting with her tall dark-haired brother.

-"Do you EVER stop complaining, you stupid stuffed animal?"

-"Yeah, I would, if someone gave me something to eat."

Yukito Tsukishiro, Touya's bestfriend-and-a-bit-more-than-that was sitting in the front seat, next to Sakura's father. 

-"Stop fighting, we're almost there." He said, smiling a bit at the two. His smile soon faded though, as he looked at Sakura.

-"You okay, Sakura?" Sakura looked up at him, blushing slightly at his concern for her. She had been in love with the grey-haired man for a long time, before learning that Yukito loved her own brother, Touya.

She smiled.

-"Yes, thanks."

Mister Kinomoto parked his car in front of the chalet, and they all got out. Sakura took her bag, but as the others were taking their luggage inside, she stopped to give a look at her surroundings.

'I was so happy to be here, last time...I thought I was going to enjoy the stay...'

She closed her eyes and remembered Yamazaki. Then, the boy's face vanished, and was replaced by the young ghost she had met earlier. Sakura shivered and opened her eyes quickly. '...I hate ghosts...but I must fight her.'

-"Sakura !! What are you doing?" came Yukito's voice. 

-"I'm coming!" 

Sakura went inside the chalet, and found her father speaking with the owner of the place. When she saw Sakura, the woman gasped.

-"Hey, you're one of the kids who were here a few days ago, aren't you?" She asked, quite harshly, pointing her finger at Sakura accusingly.

Sakura stepped back a little. The owner of the chalet was an old woman, about 50, with grey hair and grey eyes, and she was a bit scary, frowning at Sakura, with her hands on her hips.

-"...y-yes, I am..." The woman approached Sakura, studying her closely.

-"And why are you coming back, young girl?"

-"...er...I-I am on holiday with my family..." Sakura answered, stepping even further from the woman, looking desperatly at her father for support.

-"Please, can we have our rooms' keys?" he asked, and the woman turned her head to look at him, still frowning. She sighed, and gave them the keys. She looked at Sakura once again, then leaved.

Mister Kinomoto looked at his daughter, raising his eyebrows.

-"This woman doesn't seem too pleased to have you back here, Sakura." 

Touya nodded.

-"Maybe it's because of that boy who died. I wouldn't be at ease either if someone had been killed near my house...and as Sakura was one of his friends, she's upset, and..." Touya stopped as he noticed a little girl spying on them from behind a door, next to the owner's office. When she saw him looking at her, she quickly disappeared, slamming the door. 

-"Hoe?" Sakura looked at the door, but saw nobody. "Who was there?"

-"A girl." Touya answered. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

-"What are you going to do now, Sakura ?" Mister Kinomoto asked, looking at his upset daughter who was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at the ceiling. The young girl sighed and closed her eyes.

-"I don't know." She got up and looked outside. From her room, she could see the path where she had seen the ghost before leaving. Sakura frowned.

-"I'm going outside, for a walk." 

Fujitaka looked at his daughter.

-"I don't think it's a good idea to go alone, Sakura. I'm coming with you."

-"Er...thanks, but...I'd rather go alone, I need to think." She was not used to talking about magic with her father yet, and she wanted to go to the place where she had seen the ghost alone, to think of what to do.

-"I won't go very far, don't worry, Dad." She turned to the door and opened it quite fast, not wanting to worry her father.

On the doorstep, Sakura found a little girl knelt down in front of her door. She seemed to be around 7, had blond hair tied up in pigtails, big blue-grey eyes, and had obviously been spying through the keyhole. When she saw Sakura, the girl got up quickly, blushing furiously.

Sakura, being the good and naïve girl that she is, blinked, then smiled softly.

-"May I help you?"

The girl blushed even more, and ran away as fast as she could.

-"Hoe?" 

Sakura blinked again, shrugged and went outside.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Sakura went to the path and looked around her. 'I don't know why I came here in the first place. What am I supposed to look for?' She walked slowly, unconsciously heading towards the forest where Yamazaki had died. 'What am I going to do now? If I want to fight that ghost, I need to find her. But...I don't even know _how_ to fight her...' She went on walking, deeper and deeper into the forest. 'There has to be a way to get rid of her...there _has_ to be...'   
Suddenly, Sakura stopped, and looked in a hurry at her surroundings.

-"Ho-Hoe???" She was completly surrounded by trees, and when she looked down at her feet, she realized that she had left the path a long time ago.

-"Where am I?? I...I'm LOST !!!"

Sakura heard nothing but the sound of the leaves rustling. And then...

-"May I help you?"

-"Hoe?"

Sakura looked up, for she thought she had heard the voice coming from somewhere above her head.

She studied the trees around her, but saw nothing and started to wonder if she had dreamt or not.

Suddenly, a boy appeared in front of her, jumping down from the highest tree on Sakura's left side.

He looked at her, smiling.

-"Good evening, young princess. What are you doing, wandering alone in such a scary place?"

He seemed a bit older than Sakura, was quite tall, and had short, messy, platinum blond hair. 

Sakura sweatdropped, but smiled back. 

-"I...er, well, I was just...having a walk before dinner...at the chalet..." He held out his hand at Sakura and smiled again.

-"Do you mind if I walk you home?" Sakura blushed as she looked into his aquamarine eyes. The boy was quite cute, and he had a gentle smile very much like Eriol's. He wore a black shirt and blue jeans, and Sakura felt her blush grow deeper while looking at him.

She slowly took his hand.

-"Er...excuse me, but...who are you?" The young man looked at her with his nice smile again.

-"I'm Keitaro. I live in the chalet."

-"I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I'm on holiday here." Keitaro looked surprised.

-"Really? That's strange, don't you know what happened here a few days ago? Grandma is complaining because nobody wants to come here anymore because of that..."

-"Are you talking about the boy who...who died?" Keitaro looked at her, even more surprised. Sakura stopped walking and looked down.

-"He was one of my friends. I was staying at your chalet when it happened." Keitaro was silent for a moment. But you could tell from his quick glances at Sakura than he wanted to ask her something.

-"Er...excuse me, Sakura, but...why did you come back?" Sakura gasped, and kept her head down, not to make him aware that she was trying to find a good reason to explain her coming back. '...I didn't think of that !!!What am I going to tell him? I can't have everyone in the chalet get suspicious at me!!!' She was thinking hard to find a lie to say to him when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Startled, Sakura looked up to see Keitaro with a concerned look on his face.

-"I'm sorry. You don't seem to be wanting to answer, I shouldn't have asked.".

Sakura, suddenly relieved, gave him one of her best smiles. They started walking again, and Sakura tried to start the conversation.

-"And...what were you doing in the trees, Keitaro?" The young man looked at her and smiled once again.

-"Do you mind if I don't answer either?"

Sakura blushed again at his smile ('He's really cute...') and thought of another subjet to speak of.

-"Keitaro...when I was in the chalet a few days ago, how come I never saw you if you live there?"

-"Grandma doesn't want us to disturb the guests where there are a lot of them. So we don't usually hang around them."

-"We?"

-"Me and my little sister, Misaki."

-"I saw a girl before coming here, she was looking through my keyhole."

-"Small, blond, pigtails, grey eyes?" Sakura nodded.

-"That's her. Don't pay attention to whatever she does, she's weird. I'll lecture her for spying on you."

-"What do you mean she's weird?" He stopped walking and Sakura realized that they had reached the chalet.

-"We're here. Have a good evening, I must go now, Grandma doesn't like it when I speak to strangers."

He suddenly let go of Sakura's hand and went to a door at the side of the chalet.

-"Hey, wait!!" But he was gone. Sakura sighed.

-"Good evening to you, too."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

When Sakura came into the dining-room, she noticed that everyone was already sat around the table, and that the maid had filled up the plates.

Blushing furiously from the embarrassement of being late, Sakura quickly reached her seat and said, almost in a whisper, that she was sorry.

-"Where were you, Kaijuu?" 

-"I was just having a walk in the forest and I'm not a kaijuu." Sakura started eating, trying to ignore her brother's attempts to make her angry. ("Hey, Sakura don't eat too much, the owners of the place can't afford to feed Moby Dick"). Yukito sweatdropped.

-"So...Sakura, did you have a nice walk?" he asked. The young girl stared at him.

-"Ah, yes. I needed some fresh air, it was great, and I--" Sakura stopped talking. 

Misaki, wearing a pink night dress, was looking at her, on the doorstep. Noticing that Sakura had seen her, she ran away.

-"...and you?" asked Yukito. Sakura blinked.

-"Hoe? Oh!! And...I, er...enjoyed myself. Hehehe..."

As soon as she finished eating, Sakura excused herself and went to the corridor. She guessed that Misaki had just been there a few seconds ago, because she heard her soft footsteps not too far away. 

Following the sound of Misaki's bare feet on the floor, she found Keitaro's sister in another corridor, running to its end.

-"Hello, Misaki."

Misaki stopped running and slowly turned back to stare at Sakura, looking a bit afraid. She looked quickly away from the card mistress, and started to walk away from her. Sakura's smile faded.

-"Hey, wait ! Did I scare you?" 

Misaki turned to look at Sakura again, shaking her head no. She quickly went on walking.

Sakura walked after her, trying to start a conversation, but still, the little girl didn't stop.

-"Er...Misaki--"

-"How do you my name?" Misaki asked, not even glancing at Sakura. 

-"I met your brother this afternoon. He told me." 

Misaki stopped walking. Sakura stayed behind her.

-"So...you've met _him_."

The little girl bowed her head, and remained immobile.

She was silent for a long moment, then, slowly, she turned back, still looking down. When, finally, she looked up, the childish light in her eyes was gone. She was frowning at Sakura, her fists clenched, but she didn't say anything. Sakura looked at her, starting to worry a bit.

-"Er...Misaki? Is there anything wrong?"

The girl said nothing. 

Then, she closed her eyes and started to walk away again. Before turning around the corner, she looked a last time at Sakura. She didn't look like a little girl anymore. 

-"Be careful, Sakura. Appearances can be deceiving."

Sakura blinked at her, and remained where she was. 'Wow...for a little girl, she's quite...weird.' Sakura remembered Keitaro's words about his own sister. 'Don't pay attention at whatever she does, she's weird.' 

Sakura walked to her room upstairs. 'They don't seem to be really close to each other...' Sakura had always been really close to her brother, and she couldn't quite understand how a brother and a sister could speak of each other like this.'...she's weird...','...you've met _him_.'

She sighed as she entered her room. 

-"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaan!!!" 

Kero flew up to Sakura as soon as she came in.

-"Mmmmmh, Kero-chan?" 

Kero looked at her with stars in his eyes.

-"OH !! KERO-CHAN I FORGOT TO SAVE YOU SOME FOOD!!!!"

-"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT????"**

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Sakura, trembling, knocked at the door of the owner's room, remembering Kero's threats of killing his mistress if she didn't bring him food right away. As there was no response, she knocked again.

Still nothing. As she raised her hand to knock again, the door on her right flew open, and Keitaro appeared in the doorway. As soon as he saw Sakura, his smile was back.

-"Sakura !! What a nice surprise!"

-"Keitaro? Oh...I'm sorry for disturbing you..."

-"That's not a problem. Is there anything I can do for you?" Sakura blushed once again.

-"Er...well, yes. I'm...quite hungry, and...I was wandering if...if I could...have something to eat before going to bed..."

-"Sure. Come on."He grabbed her hand.

They quickly reached the kitchen and Keitaro opened the huge fridge.

-"Here.Help yourself." Sakura smiled as she looked into the fridge, which was full with the most delicious things Kero dreamt of every night. She looked at Keitaro.

-"May I...bring some upstairs?"

The young man nodded, and Sakura took anything she could hold in her hands to bring to Kero. 

-"Well...thank you very much, Keitaro. Good night !"

-"While we're here, don't you want to have a drink with me before going to bed?"

Sakura was taken aback, but his smile was so cute, and Keitaro had been so nice with her that she couldn't refuse. (Of course. That's Sakura we're speaking about. ^__^)

She put the food on the table and sat down. Keitaro went to the gas cooker and put water to boil.

-"Tea?"

-"Yes, please."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping their tea, before Sakura started speaking.

-"I'm sorry for disturbing your grandmother at this time of the night. I hope I didn't wake her up."

-"No, she was in the library when you knocked on her door.Besides, she's _not_ my grandmother."

-"Hoe? But this afternoon, you called her_ Grandma..._!"Keitaro smiled again.

-"That's how I call her, but I swear you she's not my grandmother. She's taking care of Misaki and I, because our parents are dead. I have no relatives alive anymore."

Sakura bowed her head.

-"I'm sorry." 

Keitaro looked surprised, but after a blink his smile was back again.

-"You don't have to." He stared at Sakura for a long moment, and Sakura had to look down not to show him she was blushing.

-"What about you, Sakura? Who are those men with you, if that's not impolite to ask."

__

-"Oh...There's my father, my brother Touya and a friend of us." Keitaro's smile faded.

-"A friend? Is he...is he your boyfriend or something?" Sakura blushed furiously.

-"Wha-? NO!! No, he's not!! I mean...Yukito's my brother's boyfriend, not mine."

Keitaro looked relieved and smiled at Sakura.

-"That's good." Sakura quickly finished her tea, and got up. She took back Kero's food.

-"Once again, thanks a lot Keitaro." The young man also got up and approched Sakura.

-"Please, call me Kei." He followed her out of the kitchen.

-"Good night Sakura." 

-"Good night...Kei."

__

**...To Be Continued...**

Kaijuu : monster. Means "Sakura" in Touya's language. ^__^

*_Author collapses* Awwwwwwwww...I'm doooone, fiiiiiiiiiinally...I forgot how hard it was to type a whole chapter..._

*Kero-chan appears from nowhere*

-"Hard? Your chapter isn't THAT long..."

-"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep, here."

-"HUH? You can't do that here !! What if your brothers want to play to the computer?"

-"They won't."

*Kero-chan scribbles something on a paper and shows it to readers*

****

Kasumi-chan is currently unable to write anything so she wishes you a good night and hopes you enjoyed the reading. She'll try to put chapter 8 online soon, and says good bye to the audiance.

__

Author : ....Mmmmh...good...good night...minna-san.....

Kero-chan : No, Good BYE !

Author : ...hn...omae o korosu, Kero-chan...

Kero-chan sweatdrops.

Author : ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... 


	8. Peaceful holiday in a haunted area

__

...Hello. Sorry for the delay of this chapter ( I seem to say that a lot, ne? ) , but I had warned you - or at least the very few of you who still seem to be reading that - that I wouldn't be able to write before a loooooong time ( yeah, because of that ****** exam. UUUUAAAAARGH !!!!!!!! ) In fact, I still don't have the results of the fuc**** thing, so I still don't know if I passed it (which would surprise me), so while I am under a loooooooot of stress, waiting for the results, I decided that it was time I wrote again (and because when I will know that I didn't pass it, I'll be so depressed I don't think I'll write much before another long time). So here is chapter 8 (you didn't think it would come, I bet), and I tried my best to make it good and longer than the other ones.

Now, I hope that there are still people who read this. (Except YOU, Lisa, I KNOW you still read it, don't get mad.)

Anyway, for those of you who are still here, enjoy !!

****

Namida no densetsu

- The legend of Namida -

****

by : ^*Kasumi*^

****

Chapter 8 : Peaceful holiday in a haunted area

Sakura stared at the ceiling, laying on her bed, deep in thought. Her father had got up quite early that morning, and Kero, on the pretext that he wasn't well fed in there - refering to the previous night's event - had decided to try and have a look in the mansion's fridge, so that left only the young girl in the room. Though it was already around eleven in the morning, she hadn't bothered to get up and get dressed, for she had been thinking ever since she had woken up from a quite disturbing dream.

After she had made it back to her room the previous night, - and finally got Kero to shut up about the fact that his own mistress had forgotten to feed him - she had been experiencing a strange feeling of being watched. At first, she didn't pay much attention to it, since she knew that Misaki, her new friend Keitaro's young sister, had been caught a few times spying on her. But still, she hadn't been able to fall asleep before early in the morning because of that, and that was when she had had the dream.

It has started like the one in which she had first met the ghost - Namida. Surrounded by mist, she had heard a distant female voice, and Sakura had thought that she was going to hear Namida's curious words. If I can't love, then no one will. But then, when paying more attention to the voice, she realized that she was saying something different from the other times she had met her. 

After a few minutes - or maybe more, you don't really have the track of time while dreaming - Sakura decided to go nearer the voice she was hearing, for she couldn't understand everything of the words of whoever was speaking.

So she walked, and walked, until she came by a small pond surrounded by such a great amount of trees that she couldn't be anywhere but in a forest. The young girl found that quite disturbing at first, since a few seconds before, there was nothing at all around her. But she remained here anyway, before realizing that she was not alone. There, her face reflecting on the surface of the water as if it were a mirror, was Namida. She was standing only a few feet away from Sakura, but didn't seem to mind. In fact, she didn't seem to have noticed her at all. She was staring at the water, unmoving, save for the fact that she was speaking softly, her voice barely above a whisper, and Sakura was quite amazed that she had been able to hear it from so far away in the first place. The young ghost was not crying, but her face was unreadable. You couldn't tell wether she was very happy or very sad. She was holding onto what seemed to be a necklace, squeezing it tightly in her hands, with the chain still around her neck. Taking a deep and shaky breath, Namida looked up, and found herself gazing at a tall and handsome man, and Sakura gasped, knowing for sure that he wasn't there when she first arrived near the pond. But then again, this was all a dream, so he could have just appeared from nowhere. He was tall, that was the first thing Sakura noticed - right after the one that he had just appeared from nowhere - and was, like Namida, fair haired and grey eyed. If Sakura hadn't seen what had happened next - which was the two of them kissing tenderly - she could have sworn that they were sister and brother.

Namida and the stranger parted lips, and looked at each other, smiling, completly oblivious to Sakura's presence - which didn't disturb her the slightest, since she didn't want to interrupt their intimacy. But as Namida looked in the eyes of her lover, you could tell that there was something bothering her.

-"What's wrong, love?" The man said, in a soft voice. The young girl smiled sadly.

-"I love you, Les. But...this is not right. What if we get caught? You could be-" Les quited her with another kiss, which Namida returned. The man slowly parted lips and smiled again.  
-"We won't be caught." 

And then...nothing. Sakura had been thinking about it ever since she had woken from slumber, and finally had accepted that she couldn't remember a thing from the end of the dream. There was just...no end. Strange. So there she was, wondering why she had been able to see a part of Namida's past.

Because now, she was sure of it : the dream had been a vision from the young girl's past. Sakura had figured this out a few hours ago. First, she didn't know what else it could have been, so that supposition made her task easier. And then, there was that feeling she had since the morning that she was going to see more. Yes, Sakura couldn't bring herself to think that this was just a tender moment Namida had wanted to share with her - and _why_ her, by the way - and she thought that it was the first of a few memories the ghost wanted to _show_ her. Why? That was a mystery to her.

She hadn't told Kero nor her father about the dream...yet. Even though Kero had been suspicious before leaving the room, she didn't tell him, she wanted to think of it alone first. She had figured out, the night when Syaoran had dreamed about Namida, that it was the ghost herself who had made him see Yamazaki's death in his dream. That, plus the fact that she had been feeling watched, made Sakura sure that Namida had been there the previous night, and she didn't want to tell that to Kero yet. She didn't want him to get all excited yet, for the ghost hadn't done anything treatening.

Thinking of the little yellow flying lion made Sakura realize that he should have been back to their room a long time ago, so she forgot temporarily about her night to go and seek him. 

She got dressed and went downstairs, deciding to check the kitchen first.

There was no Kero. But Keitaro was there.

-"Hello, Sakura" He said cheerfully, his smile reaching his ears. "Did you sleep well?"

Sakura smiled back, a bit surprised at finding him here, and blushed slightly.

-"Yes, thank you Keitaro. What about you?" 

-"I slept well, thanks, Sakura-chan. Do you mind if I call you Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blushed again, feeling quite weird with that boy. After all, she had just met him the day before, and he was already speaking to her as if he had known her for years.

-"N-No, I don't mind, Keitaro."

-"Kei."

-"What?" The young man slowly walked towards Sakura, and took her hand in his.

-"I told you to call me Kei." He said, still smiling. Sakura looked at him and awkwardly let go of his hand. Keitaro was definitely too familiar with her, and she didn't feel really at ease with that.

-"Hum...Keita-hum I mean, Kei? Do you know where my brother is?"

-"No, sorry. He left early with your father and your friend this morning. But they said they would be back for lunch." He looked at the fridge behind him, and at the table on which the plates for lunch were almost ready. Then he looked again at Sakura.

-"Do you want anything to eat? You didn't come down for breakfast, this morning." He said, and there was like disapointement in his voice, as if he had been waiting the whole night for breakfast to come in order to see Sakura. The young girl couldn't help feeling guilty at hearing him.

-"Er...no, thanks but it's almost lunchtime. I will wait until then."

-"Are you sure?" He asked, quite surprised.

-"Yeah, I am.Thank you, Kei. Hum...see you!"

And Sakura left the kitchen.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

After her meeting with Keitaro, Sakura, seeing that Kero was not around, had decided to go for a walk though the woods again. She couldn't help but feeling ...attracted by them. This was the place where she had had her last good time with her friends - with _all_ her friends. This was the place where Yamazaki had died, the place where mister Terada had been "attacked", the place where she had met Keitaro...

Keitaro. Sakura didn't know what to think of him yet. He was so nice with her, and yet she didn't know anything about him. But, come to think of it, he didn't know much about her either.'He must have found strange that I came back here after one of my friend's death.' She thought. 'But he's been nice enough not to ask me the reason behind it. But after all, we only know each other's names. And there's his sister, Misaki, she seems so strange and serious for a girl of her age, she must-OUCH!!!'

The next thing Sakura knew was that she was lying flat on her back, and that Kero was hovering over her head. He seemed angry. Really angry. 'Uh oh. This can't be good.'

-"Kero !! Why on earth did you hit me like that?" She asked as she sat up, rubbing her head.

Kero glared at her.

-"WHY? WHY??? I'M STAAAAAAAAAAARVINNNNNG AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!"

Sakura stood up, confused.

-"MY fault? What did I do again?"

-"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO???" Kero growled LOUDLY, and took a deep breath in order to calm down a bit.

-"Do you remember when last night you almost let me starve to death? Well, I was so hungry that I ate everything you had brought to me in a few minutes."

Sakura made a face. "Yeah, I remember _that_."

-"Good. But when I woke up this morning, I was hungry again, of course."

-"Of course."

-"...and there was no one in the room except YOU, because your dad left this morning with the two others, I suppose."

-"So what?"

-"SO WHAT? I went downstairs to wait for you to come down for breakfast and make sure you saved something good for me, but you DIDN'T COME DOWN!!"

-"Yeah, I told you I needed to think."

-"During the whole morning?"

-"Why not? And why didn't you come back in the room?"

-"Why? Because I _couldn't_ !! I thought there would be no one in the kitchen at this time of the day, but then that... _boy_ came_, _to wait for YOU !! I couldn't leave with him risking to see me !!" Kero bowed his head. "I didn't even have time to pick something to eat..."

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

-"And what makes you think that he was waiting for _me_?"

-"...Sakura, how do you think I got out of there? He _left_ right after _you_ left! He waited during _three_ hours in that damn kitchen, and when _you_ came, he left right after he saw you?" He put a hand on his chin, faking to be thinking. "Now, what makes me think he was waiting for you? Hum...I don't know." Sakura looked at him, her eyes widening.

-"But...why would he wait for me during three hours?"

-"I don't know, Sakura, but please, let's find something to eat. And I don't like that guy."

-"Huh? Why? He's a really nice person."

-"If you say so. But I still don't like him. Now, let's go back, okay?"

-"Okay..." Sakura looked around her, trying to remember where she had come from, when she noticed, in the distance, what seemed to be the ruins of a village.

-"Kero, wait. What's that?" Sakura and the little lion were looking from a small hill, and the ruins were in a hollow, which made whatever had been there before really isolated. From where Sakura was, she couldn't distinguish clearly what the remains were, if there were only a few rocks or if there were actually houses still in a good shape.

-"Sakura, I don"t know what it is, but I am hungry."

Sakura smiled at her guardian.

-"Okay, we're going."

Sakura started to follow Kero through the woods, but not before looking a last time at the ruins. She didn't remember that there was a village near their chalet, and was pretty sure that actually, there wasn't. 

And from what she knew, it could have been the ruins of Namida's deserted village.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

-"Oh, no. I'm lost once again." Sakura was standing in the middle of a corridor - which one, she had no idea - and was trying to find her way through the labyrinth (yeah, you could call it that) that was the chalet. She had left the dining-room right after lunch, and had headed for the library, in order to find more information about the village she had seen earlier. She had _tried_ to find the library, but now she was completely lost, and had no idea of where she had come from. Trying to stay calm (which was difficult because remember that we are speaking of Sakura), she walked on, and on, and on, until she couldn't take it anymore. The corridor she was in seemed to be endless, and that didn't help Sakura at all. She stopped walking, and decided to call for help, not caring about looking like a perfect idiot. There was just nothing else she could do.

-"Er...anyone here? Please?" There was no answer at first. Just silence.

But Sakura couldn't help feeling as if she had disturbed something - or someone.

Just then, a door to her right slowly opened, revealing a young fair-haired girl.

-"Misaki?"

-"What are you doing here?" She asked, sounding a bit angry at Sakura.

-"Er...I-I was...looking for the library."

-"It's not here."

-"I-I had figured that out, but...I'm lost. I mean, it's so big in here..."

Misaki frowned at Sakura, not moving from the doorstep of what seemed to be her bedroom. In fact, Sakura couldn't tell actually, since the little girl was trying to hide the inside from Sakura's view.

Involuntarily, she had come to the corridor leading to Misaki's bedroom. Surely, Keitaro's was somewhere near.

-"Go back to the begining of this corridor, turn to your right, then left, left, right, take the stairs and the library's on your right."

-"Ho-hoeee? Can't you....can't you come with me, please?" Sakura wasn't sure she wouldn't get lost again.

Misaki didn't seem pleased, but she sighed, locked her door, and asked Sakura to follow her.

They made it to the library, but Misaki remained by Sakura's side, which surprised her since she had thought she would leave as soon as they would reach the library. The little girl was staring straight in front of her, not looking at something special, but she seemd to be avoiding Sakura's gaze.

-"Why did you want to come here for?"

Sakura looked at her, quite stunned.

-"I-I'm looking for books." This time, Misaki turned to look at Sakura, frowning.   
Sakura sweatdropped.

'Why did I come to the library? To look for books. Duh. Smart girl, Sakura.'

-"I mean...I want to learn more about a village I saw not far from here."

Misaki's eyes widenned, but she quickly looked away.

-"There's not any village around here." 

-"Oh, maybe it's not a village anymore, maybe it's just ruins now, but I'm sure I saw it."

At first, Sakura thought Misaki was going to tell her that she had dreamed, or something like that, but the young girl didn't say anything. She sighed loudly, and turned to leave the room.

-"Don't come near my room anymore..." She said to Sakura, frowning as if wanting to warn her. But then, almost with pleading eyes, she added : "...please."

Sakura smiled at the young girl. "Okay."

As soon as Misaki left, Sakura went to the shelves to look for something that could help her finding what she wanted. She had thought that since the chalet had been built in the area where the legend had begun, maybe the books there had more information in them that the ones she had in her own home. She searched for hours and hours, never finding anything interresting. So, after a few hours of searching, tired and bored to death, she gave up and left the library.

But when leaving, she had another thought running trough her head.

'I'm going to visit those ruins'

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The next day, Sakura was readying herself for leaving when there was a soft knock on the door. Sakura finished putting her shoes on, and opened the door to find Touya and Yukito in the doorway, both carrying big backpacks. Sakura noticed that Yukito's one looked much heavier than her brother's, and sweatdropped as she imagined how much food he had been able to put in it. 

-"Are you ready, Kaijuu?" Sakura didn't even get mad over the 'kaijuu', she was too excited.

After Sakura had told her father about the ruins (she still didn't want to speak about her dream), mister Kinomoto had decided that the trip would be safer if Sakura didn't go alone. Plus, she had a talent for getting lost wherever she went, so in the end, Touya and Yukito had volunteered to go with her. Kero would stay near them, but was to hide in Sakura's backpack at the first sign of someone they didn't know.

They had asked to the old woman who owned the house if they could use the food in the fridge to prepare sandwiches, and, contrary to what Sakura had imagined, she accepted - after all, if the food was eaten in her dining room or in the woods, it didn't matter much to the owner. 

They would have to go through the woods to get to the village, since they didn't know if there was any other way to go there. They didn't want to ask to the old woman ( since Sakura was still a bit afraid of her ), and after all, they thought that the trip there would also be like a loooong walk, to enjoy themselves.

So they got up early that morning, knowing for sure that, judging by its distance from the chalet, it would take almost the whole day to go to the village, examine it, eat there, and come back.

After saying goodbye to her father, Sakura and the others left the house. Just before turning to go to the path leading to the forest, Sakura noticed that Misaki was looking at them from a window on the left of the house. In fact, she was only looking at Sakura, but from where she was, the young girl couldn't tell what expression could Misaki have on her face. She only saw her shaking her head, as if disaproving what they were doing.

Whatever. Sakura would wonder about this later. For now, she had other things to do.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

They had been walking for a little more than 2 hours when Sakura asked for a halt. They weren't really tired, all of them being quite good at sports, but Sakura needed to go...relieve herself. So she asked the other three to stop for a moment, in order not to get lost when returning from what she had to do, and asked Kero not to kill Touya while she was away ( the two of them didn't seem to get along with each other very well ).

She walked deeper in the woods, trying to find a place where she wouldn't be seen, and proceeded to unzip her jeans.

-"Hello."

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screemed, while trying to put her trousers back in place. When she was finished, she turned her head to look at whoever had scared her like that, blushing furiously.

-"Keitaro?" 

The young man was standing before her eyes, looking deeply sorry for what he had just done.

He, too, was blushing.

-"I-I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to frighten you. I didn't know you were...hum..."

Sakura's blush deepened, but she was relieved that she hadn't had the time to get her jeans completely down. In fact, Keitaro probably didn't see anything, but still, she was embarrassed.

-"Hum...never mind, I-I...er...what are you doing here?"

Keitaro tried to smile despite the fact that he was still blushing (but not as much as Sakura).

-"I like to walk through the woods. Just like you, it seems. May I ask you the same thing?"

Sakura tried to smile back.

-"Well, I'm just having a walk with my brother and Yukito."

-"I see. Heading for somewhere in particular?" He asked.  
-"N-No...well, I mean, yes. We're trying to go to the ruins of a village I saw earlier, that's all." Sakura looked up and locked eyes with Keitaro. The boy narrowed his eyes, and his smile seemed to fade away. He seemed...suspicious.

-"Why?"

-"Why what?"

-"Why do you want to go there?" 

-"SAKURA!! WHERE ARE YOU?" Touya, Kero and Yukito arrived in front of Sakura, looking terrified. When seeing his little sister, Touya jumped in front of Sakura and looked her over, checking for injuries.

-"Touya!! I'm fine!! Don't worry!" It took him a whole minute to decide to get up though, wanting to be sure that his sister was okay. Yukito spoke up, still trying to catch his breath.

-"What happened, Sakura? We heard you screaming."

-"Ah...Kei scared me, that's all. Don't worry."

-"Who?"

-"Keitaro, the boy from the hotel. You didn't mean to scare me though, did you, Kei?"

But Keitaro was nowhere to be seen. Sakura looked at her surroundings, but couldn't find him.

-"But...he was here a minute ago..."

Yukito, Touya and Kero ( who had hidden the minute he had heard Sakura speaking of Keitaro) exchanged glances, looking slightly worried about Sakura's mental state.

-"I can swear that he was here!!!!"

-"Okay. Sakura, whoever scared you is obviously not here anymore. We should keep going."

Sakura looked at her brother, and realized that he didn't seem to enjoy the situation at all. Everyone just had a bad feeling about the trip to the village, by the look of it.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

It was around lunchtime when they arrived in front of a little river, on which was a very old bridge, leading to the entrance of the village. Now that they were nearer, Sakura could see that a few houses still remained standing. Others, though, were completly demolished. 

The bridge wasn't very big, but it was large enough for the three of them (with Kero flying around) to cross it at the same time. Sakura was first, then followed Touya, with Yukito by his side.

Sakura was almost in the middle of it when she felt something strange. At first, she thought she was dreaming, but when her brother and Yukito stopped walking behind her, she realized that she was not dreaming.

The bridge was trembling.

In an instant, Yukito turned into Yue. Not bothering to wonder what could be hapenning with the bridge, and not wanting anyone to be hurt, he grabbed Sakura by the waist, took Touya in his other arm, and quickly flew back to the other side of the bridge. Just when the three of them landed safely on the floor, the bridge trembled even more, before collapsing in a deafening sound.

Sakura, Touya, Yue and Kero couldn't do anything but stare. After a few minutes of silence, Touya was the first to speak.

-"Maybe it was so old that when we stepped on it, it couldn't support all of us..."

Sakura got up, trembling slightly, and walked towards the water. She knelt down, and put a finger in it.

-"It's not very cold. I think we could cross the river by foot."

Touya and Kero rolled their eyes. 

-"Just GREAT."

But as soon as Sakura put her foot into the water, she slipped, and would had fallen into the water if it were not for Yue again, who grabbed her in time. The river, which had been calm when they had arrived, seemed to have awoken from a deep slumber to prevent them from crossing it. The stream was just too strong, there was no way they could have crossed the river by foot to go to the village.

Yue narrowed his eyes.

The collapse of the bridge, then that : to him, this was not just a coincidence.

Something, or someone, definitely didn't want any of them to cross that river.

**_...To Be Continued..._**

_...that's it. I tried to make it longer ( tu vois Lisa, j'ai ESSAYE, c'est déjà ça ) , but I wanted to stop it here. Hehe :-p.  
Anyway, I have nothing to do while waiting for the results of my exam, so expect next chapter to be up soon. (I know I said that before, but now I mean it.)_

Bye!!


	9. Mysteries, promises and reunion

__

Hello !!!! Hey guys, y'know what? I PASSED IT !!! I ACTUALLY PASSED THAT DAMN EXAM!!! WEHEEEE !!!! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAAAAPPYYYYYYYY!!!!! HAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPY !!!!!

*dances around crazily* WHOOHOOOO !!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT !!! *--* 

Now, on with the stuff that interest **you.** ^_~

Okay...This. Took. Forever. AGAIN. Sorry.

To : **Rindi**. First of all, THANKS to you for reviewing. *hugs you* You're the only one who did!! whaaaaaaah !!! *sob sob* So...

1) Is Kei a good or a bad boy? Well, if I tell you, there will be no mystery anymore, don't you think? ^_~ Hehe...so, you'll see!

2) Syaoran is back **soon**. Something like...**this** chapter? ^_^

3) As for the update thing, first ff.net was down, then I couldn't update cuz I celebrated a lot my exam, and then I went to Paris for a whole week. So, I'm back, I update.

4) Thanks !! I always worry about my English, I keep fearing that no one understands what I write. So, thank you !!

****

Disclaimer : See previous chapters.

**__**

Warnings : None, except maybe a spoiler later on in case you don't know who Eriol actually is. 

****

Namida no densetsu

-The legend of Namida-

by : ^*Kasumi*^

****

Chapter 9 : Mysteries, promises and reunion

Sakura, Yue, Kero and Touya looked at the water before their eyes. Every time Sakura approached it, thinking that it was calming down a bit, the water would wake up suddenly, the waves rising so high that it formed a wall of water taller than the trees behing the group.

Determined to defeat whatever was preventing them to cross the river, Sakura took out her Key [1], changed it into her magic baton and, in an instant, she was in front of the water - which, sensing Sakura coming, had risen again - holding one of her Cards : The Freeze.

Sakura looked at Yue.

-"Yue-san. I'm going to freeze the water, but I don't expect it to remain that way very long." she looked back at river. "Obviously, someone put a spell on the water to prevent anyone from going to the village. I don't know who or what, but judging by the force of the river, my own spell shouldn't last long." Sakura paused, frowning, then looked back at her tall guardian.

-"As soon as it is frozen, I want you to take my brother over the wall of ice that will be formed. Kero and I will do the same, and we'll meet again..." she looked at the entrance."...in that village."

She looked at the water and took her baton firmly.

-"FREEZE!!!!!"

The wall of water freezed imediately, and Sakura took another Card from her pocket, as Kero and Yue took flight.

-"FLY!!" Two beautiful, white as snow, soft wings appeared on the young girl's back, who kicked the ground to join her guardians.

They were all above the great amount of ice when they heard the soung of ice breaking.

Of course, this would have been too easy. 

-"Yue !! Kero !! Hurry up ! Get down into that village!!" Sakura screamed, but the river seemed to think otherwise. The ice broke. Sakura and her two guardians, who had been flying high in the air a second before, found themselves surrounded by icy water, struggling not to drown as they were trying to get out to breathe again.

As the four of them were at the edge of surrendering to unconsciousness, they were roughly thrown back to the floor. All wet, bruised, shivering, and in Sakura's case, exasperated, they slowly got up. The river seemed calm again.

-"Awww...!!! How come we can't go there?"

The young mistress of the Clow Cards paced back and forth in front of the angry river, trying to think of a solution to get past it.

-"Is that the only road to go to that village?" she asked, trying to see past the huge amount of brambles that surrounded the ruins. All around the village, the nature seemed so wild it was impossible to go through it. The entrance, which was quite large, had allowed Sakura to see a small part of what was inside, but you couldn't reach that entrance without crossing the river first. 

So there were only two ways in : get past the river, or cut through the woods. 

Sakura recalled Fly and Freeze, and took another card from the deck in her pocket.

Before she could use it, a firm hand grabbed her arm and Sakura found herself gazing at Yue's angry face. 

-"No! Don't do this." Sakura looked at the card she had in her hand. The Firey.

-"If you use Firey, the whole forest will burn." Of course. Sakura had planned to try the other way : the woods. She could have gone round the river and use Firey to clear her path. But Yue was right. Using the card in the wood would set a giant fire. Sakura smiled at her cluelessness.

-"Sorry Yue-san. I think this is starting to get on my nerves." She put the card back in her pocket.

Kero came by his mistress and sat on her shoulder.

-"Sakura, this is getting nowhere. I can't think of something else to try. If there's actually a way in, we obviously don't know what it is, and I think we should head back home for now. We can work this out at the chalet."

Sakura looked at her guardian and smiled at him.

-"Yeah, you're right, Kero-chan. Let's go back or we won't be there before sunset."

And with that, she turned around to the path they had come from. Since Sakura was deep in thought, wondering if she could actually find a way to go to the village, she barely heard Kero saying that it was cool that there were going back because he was starting to be hungry again.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

-"Good evening, Sakura. Did you have a nice day?"

Sakura looked at the young man who had just greeted her. They had just come back, Kero was hidden in the young girl's backpack, and on the doorstep, as if he had been waiting for them to come back, her friend was standing.

-"Good evening to you too, Kei. I had a nice day, thanks." She replied, smiling, and hearing something like a "grrr" coming from her backpack. Kero really didn't like the young man. 

-"Welcome back, Kinomoto-san." Keitaro said, bowing. Mister Kinomoto, his son and Yukito entered the house, but Keitaro remained on the doorstep, looking at Sakura. After a few seconds of silence, he smiled again.

-"Sakura-chan, I was waiting for you." Sakura's cheeks redenned a bit. She looked down to avoid the young boy's gaze, but failed at trying not to show she was smiling. Keitaro held out his hand.

-"May I help you ? This backpack seems a bit heavy to me, do you want me to carry it for you to your room?"

-"Er...no, thanks, I'd rather keep it. It's not that heavy, don't worry."

-"Then let me go there with you, I'd like to show you something when you're ready, if you don't mind, of course." He said, leading the way to the stairs.

They reached her room, and Sakura quickly threw her backpack inside. (there was a muffled "humpffff!!!" from Kero). Without even stepping in, she closed the door to follow Keitaro. After all, whatever he wanted to show her would be entertaining, and since she had known nothing but disapointment the last few days, unable to reach the place where she wanted to go, she was starting to get bored and needed something new. She didn't know the boy very well, but Sakura was a powerful witch after all, so she felt safe for the moment. Following him was no threat.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, turning around corners and walking along long corridors, Sakura remembered that she had already been there. They were going to where she had found Misaki's room. The young girl had warned her not to come back here again. But, Sakura was with Keitaro, so she felt it wasn't entirely her fault. And besides, she wanted to know what her friend wanted to show her. She needed to distract herself a bit.

They arrived near Misaki's room, and Sakura wondered if the young girl was in there. But, as they walked in front of the old door, Keitaro suddenly quickened his pace, and Sakura didn't have time to look at the room. Though, when she looked back, the door was slightly ajar : Misaki was looking at the two of them, and didn't seem really happy with that. In fact, she didn't return Sakura's smile, but closed her door in a hurry.

When Sakura looked back in front of her, Keitaro had stopped walking, and was putting an old key in the lock of a door. Noticing Sakura's somewhat confused face at the sight of his sister, he smiled again.

-"Misaki. I told you, she's weird."

He opened the door of what seemed to be his room.

At first, Sakura wondered if it was actually his. To her, the bedroom of a boy was like hers, with less stuffed animals and pink colours. And yet, Keitaro's was completely different from what she could have imagined. First, all the curtains were drawn, so it was very dark to begin with. Then, though the room was almost twice as big as Sakura's, there was really little furniture in it : a bed, a desk, and a closet. Nothing more. On the desk was a candle, as if it had been the only source of light in there. Sakura, thinking of her own bright room, wondered how could a boy of her age actually live here. She turned around to look at him. Keitaro was still smiling, as usual. He kept the key in his hand, and went near his door again.

-"Do you mind if I lock it again? I don't want anyone to see what I'm going to show you. And with Misaki around..." He didn't wait for Sakura's agreement, and proceeded to lock his door. However, before turning the key completely in, he looked at Sakura, waiting for an answer. The young girl, who had been quite confused at entering the room, forgot her apprehension at seeing the boy's confident face. She smiled.

-"No, go on."

He locked the door. Then, with another smile (Author's note : to give you an idea, I imagine Kei smiling as much as Eriol, if not more.^_~), he went to the closet, and took another key from his pocket, which made Sakura wonder : why would he lock this? What he wanted to show her must have been really important, and she couldn't wait to discover what it was. 

Keitaro took a small package in his hands, carefully, and closed his closet. His went to his desk and put the package on it. Then, with extra care, he unfolded the old newspaper that surrounded whatever was there. Before removing the last bit of paper from the object, he turned to Sakura and asked her to come nearer. He removed the paper.

It was a small necklace. Not one of those expensive ones, with gold and diamonds. It was very simple, and yet to Sakura it seemed it was the most beautiful thing on Earth. The chain was really thin, formed by tiny, silvery links that, even though the room was dark, seemed to shine as if under a bright sun. The necklace itself was a small stone of a light blue, smooth and shiny. 

-"You like it?" Sakura looked at Keitaro and smiled at him.-"It's...beautiful. Where...where did you get such a thing?"

Keitaro looked down at the necklace.

-"It was my mother's. She got it from my grandmother, who herself got it from her mother, and on and on...now it should be Misaki's, but she's not old enough to have it yet. She doesn't know about this, and I keep it for now."

-"But...why don't you want her to see it?" Keitaro looked down, so that Sakura couldn't see his face. "I mean, you could tell her you have it, but keep it safe..."

-"...Misaki was very young when my parents died. I think that this is part of why she's so strange nowadays. This was really hard for her. If I showed this to her, I'm not sure that this would do some good. It would remind her of our mother, and I don't want that for now. She's not ready."

Sakura looked down too.

-"I'm sorry, Keitaro. This must have been really difficult for you and your sister..."

The young man looked up.

-"Sometimes, things like that happens, you can't do anything against it, you just learn to leave through it." He looked at Sakura, who still had her head down, and looked deeply sorry.

-"Sakura, I told you not to worry about this. I'm happy with my life, and Misaki will learn to like hers, too. We're lucky to have found Mrs. Asakura, she's like a mother to us, she doesn't really look nice at first sight, but she is. Believe me. Now look at me, please."

Sakura looked at him.

-"Good. Now smile, please. You're so prettier when you smile...don't feel sorry anymore. Please."

He put a gentle hand on her shoulder and Sakura tried to smile.

-"That's much better."

Keitaro smiled. He and Sakura were very close now, and he still had his hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura blushed. She had never been so close to a boy before. Not even Syaoran. Keitaro kept smiling and leant down.

BANG!!!

-"SAKURA!!" Sakura, startled, moved apart from Keitaro. She looked at the door, which was wide opened. On the doorstep was Misaki; and she was smiling.

...smiling? Sakura looked atentively at the young girl. Since she had met her, Sakura had never seen Misaki smile. In fact, she had found her quite serious for such a young girl. However, she had now a big smile on her face. Sakura blinked.

-"Sakura!! I was looking for you!!"

-"Mi-Misaki?" Keitaro's sister entered the room, as if wanting someone else to enter after her.

-"Sakura-chan!! Some of your friends are here!!" She said cheerfully. Something was definitely wrong with the little girl. As soon as Misaki finished speaking, a young girl, with dark hair and big blue eyes, entered the room. 

-"Tomoyo-chan!!" Sakura hugged her best friend tightly."What are you doing here?" Tomoyo smiled at Sakura, happy to see her again.

-"I missed you, Sakura-chan. And we didn't like the idea of you going on holiday without us."

-"We?" Sakura asked, just before Syaoran also entered the room.

-"Hello, Sakura." He said, smiling a bit, happy to see her safe and healthy.

-"Syaoran-kun!!" Sakura thew herself at him. "You're well, now!! I'm so happy!" She released him. "But...why are you two here? How did you come? How..."

-"This is a long story, Sakura-chan. Now, what about introducing us to your friends here?" Tomoyo said, looking at Keitaro and his little sister. 

-"Oh!! Yes!!" Sakura stood near Tomoyo and looked at her young friends. 

-"Kei, Misaki, meet Tomoyo Daidouji and Syaoran Li, two of my best friends. Tomoyo, Syaoran, meet Keitaro and Misaki...hum..." Sakura looked at Keitaro, who had sat down on his bed.

-"...Uzumaki." he answered, getting up. He approached Tomoyo, and bowed at her.

-"Nice to meet you." He hold out his hand at Syaoran, who shook it [2], but not before throwing a death glare at Keitaro. Who was this handsome boy hanging around _his_ Sakura, locked in a room, alone with her? Keitaro looked at Sakura, oblivious to Syaoran's angry gaze, and smiled.

-"Okay...let's get down, I'm sure you and your friends have a lot to speak about, Sakura." Keitaro said, keeping the door opened for Tomoyo and Sakura.

Before leaving the room, Sakura looked at Misaki, who was still smiling. Then Sakura remembered something.

Keitaro had locked his room.

So...how did Misaki open it?

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

When Sakura and the others got down, mister Kinomoto was in the hall, speaking with someone that looked extremely familiar. Yukito was there too, but Sakura's brother was nowhere to be seen. After a few other steps forward, Sakura knew who the boy speaking with her father was.

-"Eriol-kun!" She ran to him.

-"Hello, Sakura-chan." He said. (A/N: From now on, I will stop saying "He said, _smiling_." because with Keitaro and Eriol together around, you'll hate that word for reading it way too much.) "How are you?"

-"I'm fine! What about you? What are you doing here? How did you-"

-"Sakura, dear, I think your friends might want to speak about this somewhere else, in a calm place. After such a long trip, they must be tired, don't you think?" Mister Kinomoto winked at his daughter.

Speak about this somewhere else. Eriol and the others were not here for a simple vacation. They had come to help her with the problem of the ghost.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Nearly deserted a minute before (with only Kero hidden somewhere), Sakura and her father's bedroom found itself crowded when the young girl invited her friends to have a little chat there. She sat down on her bed, with Tomoyo and Syaoran on each side, and on the other bed was Eriol. Mister Kinomoto had left to bring some drinks. Yukito had left, too, saying he was going to look for Touya.

Sakura looked around.

-"Huh? Where's my brother?" Eriol giggled a bit.

-"Er...he must be hidding somewhere. When he saw that Nakuru was here, he ran away quite fast. I don't think I ever saw him running like that."

-"Nakuru is here too?" Sakura asked, a happy look on her face. "Where is she?"

-"...probably looking for Touya." It was Sakura's turn to sweatdrop.

-"Er...so, tell me, what are you all doing here?" Tomoyo opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find anything to say. She looked at Syaoran, who tried to look at Eriol without him noticing. Eriol, smart as he is, (and knowing why no one would speak in front of him : they don't know who he is yet), smiled and fainted having an sudden idea.

-"I think your father might need some help when he comes back with the drinks, Sakura-chan. I'm going to look for him if you don't mind." (A/N : remember, Eriol _always_ smiles, but I don't write it anymore. I'll note something when he _doesn't_ smile, 'kay? Same for Keitaro.)

Sakura smiled at him, trying not to show her relief at what he had just said.

-"Er...yeah, why not, Eriol-kun. Don't be...too long."

Eriol left the room.

-"Okay, now tell me everything." 

Tomoyo spoke first.

-"As I told you, we were worried about you, Sakura-chan. You didn't tell me that you were leaving, and when I went to your home, there was no one there. You could have taken your phone with you, you can't imagine how many times I tried to call you."

-"Oh!" Sakura put a hand over her mouth."I'm really sorry, Tomoyo-chan, I...forgot. I had something else on my mind when I left, I completly forgot to take my phone with me!" 

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura's sorry face.

-"It doesn't really matter anymore, don't worry. Now I'm sure you're safe, this is all I needed to know. Anyway, when I realised that since your family had disapeared too, it was obvious you had gone back to this chalet...-"

-"Obvious?"

-"I know you more than you think, Sakura-chan. As I was saying, I was sure you had gone back there, so I phoned Syaoran to ask him if he knew anything. But...since you had asked Wei not to give Syaoran your message until he was well, I had to wait until then." Sakura looked down at her best friend's last sentence, which had sounded like a reproach.

-"And...er...what happened then?"

-"The moment Syaoran got the message, he called me, and a few hours later, we were on our way here."

-"...how?"

This time, it was Syaoran who answered.

-"Hiiragizawa was worried by the fact that you were missing, so he asked Tomoyo and..." He looked at Tomoyo, who started speaking again.

-"I told him you had went back to the chalet, and that we wanted to go there. I couldn't go there by myself, because if I asked the bodyguards to bring me here, they would have stayed with me all the time, and we don't need them hanging around while you're practicing magic..."

-"But...Syaoran could have asked Wei?"

-"...he doesn't have a car."[3]. Syaoran said.

-"...so, Eriol offered to bring us here. I don't know where he found a car, but Nakuru drove us all the way here, and-"

-"I didn't know she had a driving licence!" Sakura said.

-"She doesn't." Eriol answered, entering the room with three glasses in his hands.

Tomoyo and Syaoran turned green. 

-"...she...doesn"t?" asked Tomoyo, now deathly pale.

-"NO!! I DON'T!!!" Nakuru said, following Eriol. She was holding Touya by the arm, dragging him all the way. She let him go to hug Sakura.

-"Sakura-chaaaaaaan !!! How are yoooouu?" she asked, nearly strangling the young girl.

-"I...I-I'm...f-fine, Nakuru..." Sakura tried to answer. Glancing at her brother, she noticed he was trying to sneak out without Nakuru noticing.

-"Hep!! Touya-chan! Where are you going?" Nakuru grabbed him by the waist. Pinning him down, she sat on his back to prevent him from leaving.

-"AAAAH!!!! SOMEONE PLEASE !!! DO SOMETHING!!!" 

Nakuru beamed.

-"Sakura!!! I'm so happy to see you!!" She said, as no one seemed to be planning to help Touya. The poor young man was trying desperatly to get her off him, but to no avail.

-"HELP!!! SOMEONE...**KILL** HER!!" Nakuru looked offended.

-"Touya dear!! That was mean!!"

Mister Kinomoto entered the room next, carrying other glasses. Glancing at Nakuru and at his son, who was probably wanting him to help, he smiled, amused at the sight. 

-"You seem to like my son very much, Akizuki-san." 

-"Oh, please, call me Nakuru." Touya looked at his father, then at the others in the room.

-"Isn't ANYONE gonna help me?"

-"..." 

Yukito entered the room.

-"Touya! What...what are you doing?"

-"Hello Yukito!!!" Nakuru said.

-"Hello, Nakuru. How are you?"

-"I'm fine, thank you very mu-"

-"YUKITO, ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME?" Yukito turned to Nakuru to ask her to get off Touya, but his eyes fell upon Eriol. The young man frowned, for he was sure he had met him before, but couldn't remember where. Eriol smiled.

-"YUKITO!!" He was brought back to reality by his boyfriend's shout.

-"Er, oh yes! Nakuru, I think dinner is served. Why don't you let Touya go so that he can come and eat with us?"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

After dinner, Sakura was in her room again, with Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Kero, who was pretty glad that the others had finally left. He had been hidden in the room the whole time! Tomoyo was sitting on the bed, which was now hers. After their arrival, mister Kinomoto had proposed to let the young girl have it, so that Sakura and her were in the same room. Syaoran was to share a room with Eriol, Touya and Yukito had their own, and Nakuru had agreed to share one with Sakura's father, who didn't seem to mind. After all, the young girl would rarely be in it, since she was always hunting Touya. Everyone had left to various occupations, and Sakura had wanted to tell her friends everything that had happened since she was here.

-"...and since we didn't know how to get in that village, Kero said that we should go back. Any ideas?" Sakura looked at her friends, who seemed to be deep in thought. After a few seconds of thinking, they shook their heads. Sakura sighed.

There was a moment of silence, then Syaoran cleared his throat.

-"...and, er... who's that boy you were with we we arrived?" He asked, not daring to look at Sakura.

-"Oh, Kei? Well, he leaves here, we met when I came back. He's really nice to me, you know..." She said, smiling, and completely oblivious to Syaoran's frown. Kero growled.

-"Oh, yes!! And Kero doesn't like him." Sakura added. "He is Misaki's brother. By the way, I rarely saw her since I arrived, how come she was with you so soon?"

Tomoyo and Syaoran looked at each other and shrugged.

-"...I don't know, she didn't seem shy or distant when we arrived."Syaoran said. "When we asked the old woman if you were actually here, that girl came from the stairs in a hurry with a big smile on her face, and told us that she knew where you were. We didn't even have time to take our things with us, she almost dragged us to your _friend_'s room."

-"Oh" Sakura said. She was starting to agree with Keitaro : his sister was definitly _weird._

-"Anyway...I'm kinda tired, this has been a long day. We'll think about this tomorrow, I'm starting to get an headache from thinking too much." Sakura said, closing her eyes.

Syaoran got up.

-"Yeah, you're right. It's getting late. See you tomorrow, good night."

-"Good night, Syaoran." The girls answered in unison as he left the room.

And after long minutes of chatting even though they had turned the lights off, Sakura and Tomoyo finally fell asleep.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Sakura was dreaming again. Namida was back, since that dream had started like the other one had, the previous night. And yet, Sakura was not going to have a look at the young ghost's past tonight. Sakura just knew it.

Tonight she was going to meet the ghost again.

So Sakura waited. She didn't move, didn't speak.

She kept looking in front of her, waiting for Namida to show up. 

-"Ask me."

Sakura turned around, startled. She hadn't expected the ghost to appear _behind_ her. 

Namida was not different from the few other times Sakura had seen her. Still dressed in the same white dress, her long golden hair down, and her eyes showing nothing but sadness.

-"...what?"

-"Ask me your question."

Sakura tried not to show she had been surprised at the girl's sudden appearance.

-"Why can't I enter?"

Namida smiled.

-"This is not what you want to know. You already have the answer to this"

Of course. The village was hers. Sakura was sure of that now. This was the place where all the mystery had begun. Even dead, Namida was all powerful there, if she was actually a witch. And the reason why Sakura couldn't enter was just because the ghost didn't want her to, even if the young girl had no idea of how she was able to do so.

" Now ask me the real question."

The young mistress of the Cards stared at the figure in front of her eyes. Namida was no longer the terrible, terrifying ghost she had been afraid of earlier. Before her was the young and beautiful girl that had been loved and cherished by everyone many, many years ago. Her grey eyes didn't frighten Sakura now, they carried all the sadness Namida had been through, they showed the torment of her soul, her fears, her hesitations, her love...Sakura didn't know what to think of her anymore. She had killed many people, had scared even more. She was responsible for Yamazaki's death, for Chiharu's endless sorrow, and for many other terrible things. And yet, while looking at her, Sakura couldn't feel anything but sympathy for the girl.

She looked at her.

-"_How_ can I enter?"

Namida smiled again, genuinely. How could such a nice woman be responsible for so many deaths?

-"...you may enter my world...by making a promise to me."

Sakura stared again at the young ghost. Was it really safe to make an arrangement with someone that was dead? Though she perfectly knew this was all a dream, Sakura felt that she was actually speaking to Namida - which was probably the case. So she considered the whole thing and took a step forward. She had no other choice for now.

-"What kind of promise?"

A sad smile crossed Namida's pale lips again. She eyed Sakura, as if wanting to prove the young girl she could actually trust her.

-"Help me."

...help? She wanting Sakura to _help_ her? After what she had done?

-"...help you? You killed my friend, and many other people. Now tell me, why would I even consider helping you?"

Namida didn't even flinch. Surely, she had been expecting such a reaction.

-"...because you're kind. I can feel it. You want to help others, you hate seeing someone sad or in pain. You can't help it. This is a gift, no matter what you may think."

Sakura frowned. This was true. Sakura always tried to help others. But wasn't this a tactic to fool her? Didn't enemies always tried to use the others's weaknesses against them?

Namida seemed to know what was on the young girl's mind.

-"This is not a trick. I'm not trying to fool you." She bowed her head and talked sadly. " I'm not asking you to forgive me for what I did. I don't think such things can be forgiven. All you need to know is that I want you to help me."

-"But...how?"

-"...just remember. I _want_ to be helped."

-"What are you talking about? I don't understand !"

The mist around Namida was getting thicker, and the young ghost was slowly starting to fade. Namida kept smiling.

-"Don't go ! Tell me what I can do!!"

In a instant, the young ghost disapeared.

And there was nothing but mist again all around Sakura.

The dream was ending. 

-"I PROMISE !! I WILL HELP YOU !!!!"

Though Sakura wasn't expecting an answer, she got one, spoken in a soft and distant voice.

-"...you may enter my world."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Sakura woke with a start and looked around her. Tomoyo was sitting on her bed, already dressed up, brushing her hair. When she saw that her friend was awake, she smiled.

-"Good morning, sleepy head. How are you this morning?"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo without really seeing her. She remembered her dream and sat down, grinning.

-"Sakura? What's up?" Sakura turned her head to Tomoyo.

-"...I think we can go back there, Tomoyo-chan. We can enter now."

**_...To Be Continued..._**

__

...done!! Didja like it? Yes? No? Please please please let me know!!! ^_^ All I need is a "this is good.", or "this sucks." That's all. (er...on second thoughts, forget the "this sucks" suggestion... -_-')

Anyway, sorry if you noticed any mistakes, I didn't really had time to check for them, since I was already late for updating, and that it is almost 2.30 in the morning, here, so I kinda want to go to bed. :-p

[1] : I can't put Sakura's speech to transform her key here, since I don't know it. (well, I do know it, but in french...-_-;;;; )

[2] : Okay. At this point of the story, my brother looks at what I am typing and says "people don't shake hands in Japan, you****** !! This is typically French, shaking hands when meeting someone!!" I don't usually believe what my dear brother says, but maybe he's right, so I'll tell you that I don't know. However, this is my story, and I can make characters do whatever I want them to do. Hehe.

[3] : I'm not sure of this at all, but I never saw him with a car. So let's say he doesn't have any. Okay? 

Byyyyyyyyyye!! 

...


End file.
